Disillusioned Souls
by haiitachan
Summary: Nara Shikamaru was never one to admit defeat. He wouldn't show it, wouldn't say it, but the lazy genius felt the overwhelming annoyance at finally being thwarted. There was an S-class criminal into Konoha, and he couldn't do anything about it. ShikaxOC
1. Nostalgia

Hello everyone! Haiitachan here with my first fanfiction...please don't be too harsh!

I hope this story turns out okay, it may be a little slow and weird at first but it's all building up to the climax, i promise!

Please don't hesitate to message or review (hint hint) and tell me what you think! It would be greatly appreciated C:

xoxo Haiitachan

* * *

><p>The Fire Country. Konoha. The villagers. It was just as you remembered it.<p>

You cocked your ear towards the looming gates and paused, taking in the numerous sounds around you. Chirping birds, the roar of the village life, _clings _and _clashes _from training, and children laughing. Yes, it was exactly how you remembered it.

You stood at the gate and gazed at the carved figures of the five Hokages in the distance, counting each bust on your fingers. Ichidaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime…

…Godaime?

_Five Hokages? Either Sarutobi retired and found a replacement, or departed this life…hmm._

Well, it had been about a decade since you left the place. No, not quite. It was 10 years exactly. The old geezer hadn't had that much left in him anyway, from what you knew back then. But who is this new Hokage? The last bust clearly resembled that of a woman. _Finally, a female…but who? _Even with squinted eyes, you couldn't make out the details of the face.

You looked ahead. The hustle and bustle of the large city before you escaped the un-seeing eyes of the idols in the cliff. Shopkeepers, children, and solicitors all shouted, their babblings merging into one incoherent whine that could have been heard in all the neighboring countries had not the dense forests absorbed the sound waves.

You chuckled, shook your head, and started forward.

As you walked, a slight breeze whirled leaves around your shoes, lifting your cloak slightly. You stuck your hands in your pockets and hung your head, buried in contemplative reminiscence.

10 years ago you had been 8.

So young.

You were energetic, passionate, goal-driven: the makings of a fine shinobi. That could have been your future, had you not possessed such an apparent Achilles' heel. You were impossibly thick. That certain quality of yours, it had caused quite a lot of disturbance in your life. You were never able to pick up on hints, strategically digest a situation, or even determine rights from wrongs when it wasn't blatantly obvious. That's how you got stuck in your situation, stupid.

_Tap, tap…_ went your shoes as you continued on your linear path to the Hokage's office.

You hadn't become a ninja when you were young, and it had been heartbreaking. Although it was your utmost desire to enter the academy, you were never able to see it through-failing the entrance exam two years in a row was enough to discourage anyone from trying for a third. The other kids called you a worthless pile of junk, unworthy of life. Maybe then, they were right.

But it was painful, all the same, and too much for your sensitive persona to handle. You remember wallowing in the hidden meanings of these fierce insults when the man came. This man that had appeared at your doorstep one day, haggard and sick, begging for water. Strange, but pitiful all the same. You invited him in, being the naïve and compassionate person that you were, and nursed him back to health. Behind your parent's back, of course. If they found him, they'd probably throw him out on the street like the numerous stray animals before him.

He had preached about bringing peace to the world, of filling it with knowledge and peace, bringing equality to every citizen.

_Sugoi…how wonderful…_ you remember thinking. You had eaten it up like cake, too. You threw your entire, comfortable life away for the sake of your own selfish ambitions, and placing all your trust in this strange "missionary" from God.

He had been good to you, for maybe the first year. It was only after he branded you with his mark (tattoo) that you even begun to suspect otherwise. And that was on _suspicion_ then.

It was only after the countless brutal training sessions (beatings might have been a more accurate term) and months of maltreatment before you wizened up to Jinpachi's newfound cruel ways. He was one of the legendary Seven Swordsman of the Mist, you later learned. He lived up very well to the tales of their spitefulness derived from drink told throughout the countries. You were forced to sneak around, espionage, and fight invariably for your right for simple food and water. You had to always be on alert, in case he suddenly had a bout of rage, or got too inebriated, and wanted to take it out on your feeble figure.

After going through all that, you were so much different. No longer sluggish and ignorant, or reckless. Your mind was forcefully straightened out and tamed.

And in the end, you put him out of his misery. He had it coming, anyway. You came out with three lessons: you can't trust anyone, compassion is a myth, and success is sweet_…sweet…so sweet like that pastry stand over there!_

You smiled. Heck, you were only 18 and you already sounded like a senile old fool.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's POV<strong>

_Finally. _I thought to myself. _Time to relax…_

I had just come back from a trouble-some mission of escorting Temari of the Sands back to Suna. She had been here (again) to prepare the administration of the semi-annual Chuunin exams. _Trouble-some woman…what a drag…_

It was always a drag when she came. It's a six day trip to and from Suna, which made escorting her one of my top least favorite missions. Unfortunately, it was the one I had to do the most. _Sucks…_

I was pretty relieved when Tsunade-sama decided to give me the rest of the day off. I had been running around like a dog the past three weeks. This break was long overdue.

As I walked, I looked up to the sky. Lucky for me, the clouds were thick and numerous today. Absolute perfection. There were so many interesting shapes- _a__ frog…some dango…Choji's fat ass…a shogi piece…_

"That'll be 50 yen, Ma'am."

"Oh…I'm sorry, I don't have enough."

That was enough chatter to grab my attention from the puffy masses of condensation I was enjoying. _50 yen? Not enough?_ I was perplexed. It wasn't much at all, only a of couple light bills. How could someone not have enough?

_Oh…maybe some strange chick dressed all in black wouldn't have enough. _I had looked over, curious, and that's who I found. She was standing at my mother's favorite pastry shop, looking rather depressed as she dumped out the contents of her coin pouch and found only a few clinking coins. The cashier caught me watching. _Shoot._

My mom was pretty good friends with the owners of this place, and since she frequented it a lot, no doubt this story would come up in their next conversation. If I don't do something and my mom finds out…

I shivered. She'd whip me like she whips my dad. That would be very troublesome indeed.

I quickly trotted over and passed the cashier a couple bills from my wallet. It barely made a dent in my cash.

"Here, I'll cover it."

"Arigato, Nara-san!" thanked the cashier in a quite cheery voice. "The Nara's are one of our best customers!"

I assumed that last comment was intended for the girl.

I turned around to face the said individual, and our eyes met momentarily. Her light, chestnut hair complemented her warm skin well, but there was something off about her darkly rimmed eyes. There was a strange, shocking intensity when I searched them, but I barely had time to figure out what it was. The next second she looked away.

"You didn't have to." Her voice was quiet and withdrawn.

"It wasn't an issue," I returned lazily, "It looks like you're new here. Think of it as a welcome present."

Her eyes narrowed.

"No, I meant you **really **didn't have to. Now I owe you a favor in return. What a pain in the ass."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked on silently, munching on the melon bun I'd just shelled out for. I sighed, again. Women are so hard to understand, so troublesome. You think she'd be grateful…

Nonetheless, I didn't drop my gaze from her retreating back. "Hmm…now I kind of want a melon bun too…" I muttered as I turned too, and went my own way, ignoring my sudden craving.

* * *

><p><strong>Your POV<strong>

_Meddlesome jerk. _You thought as you ate. _How am I supposed to pay him back? I'm stark broke. Ha-ha._

You huffed.

You may have spent a good majority of your life under one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, but you still had the moralities drilled in to you by your parents. And those moralities said that now, you inevitably had to meet with the Nara figure at least one more time to return the favor.

…Let's make that an "at most." After all you really hated people. They were such pains.

You roughly threw the now empty melon bun wrapper into the trash. Hunger? Problem solved. Next issue: what to do when you get to the Hokage's office. Hmm.

Abduction and placement of an ultimatum?

No, too unrealistic.

Begging on your knees for Konoha shinobi-dom?

Pshh…as if.

You sighed. _All this decision making is such a pain in the ass_, you thought wearily as you finally entered the red official building.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade's POV<strong>

There was a sharp rapping at the door. I looked up from my paperwork in hopeful anticipation. "Yes, Shizune?"

A tall, fair skinned woman with short black hair entered the room. She wasn't a day over 22.

She bowed. "Hokage-sama, there's a woman here requesting to be in your presence. She claims the matter is rather urgent and it cannot wait."

I exhaled contentedly, pushing my mountains of work aside for the moment. _Yes! __Perfect timing, I need a break anyway_. "Alright, show her in," I conceded, resting my elbows on the desk and interlacing my fingers. I closed my eyes as I listened to Shizune's footsteps slowly fade away, before returning with more prominence upon her return.

_Let's see who our guest is…_

I opened my eyes and found a young woman standing in front of me. She had long brown hair that only made her black cloak seem even more saturated. _She's too young to be wearing so much black…and it isn't even practical in this warm weather!_

She spoke first. "Legendary Sennin Tsunade…it's an honor…a very fitting choice…"

I assumed the girl was referring to my current position as Hokage, preceded by that of Sarutobi and Minato.

"Yes, I am Tsunade, Konoha's current Hokage. Now, let's focus. Who are you, where are you from, and what is your purpose here in Konoha?"

The girl laughed an eerie laugh that worried me. "A citizen of this city! I lived here for 8 years before I left…Well, even if you were the Third, I doubt you would remember me anyway. I was a somewhat insignificant little shrimp. But now…"

She drifted off, swinging a kunai knife around her index finger for emphasis.

I was intrigued by this strange avoidance of my question, but persisted in the purpose of this conversation.

"Interesting…now, answers, if you don't mind."

"Pushy..." snorted the girl, with a slight air of exasperation. I was suddenly incensed at that moment, and wanted to bite her pretty little head off. But she continued.

"My name is Sugiura Ayumi. I am the daughter of a shop owner and a housewife." _I swear she's scoffing right now…_"I'm not very sure where they are right now. I left in the company of Jinpachi Munashi, an ally to Momomichi Zabuza, whom I heard Konoha had defeated. Jinpachi is now dead as well, and I have returned to resume a life here."

I listened intently to her brief dialogue. _Jinpachi…Zabuza…Swordsmen of the Mist…now dead_. I wondered...

"Are you a shinobi?"

"Yes."

"Did you attend the academy?"

"No."

"From whom did you acquire your skills?"

"Jinpachi."

"What level would you consider yourself to be at?

"Jounin"

"Is there any hidden motive behind your return to Konoha?"

"No."

I looked at the girl hardly for a long period of silence. Her fiery gaze was locked on mine. We continued our unspoken quest for dominance, both parties unwilling to show any weakness.

Finally, I gave in.

"Very well, Ayumi, welcome back." I motioned towards my assistant standing thoughtfully near the door. "Shizune with arrange temporary living quarters for you- I am assuming that you have yet to find housing. However, in an hour's time, I will be sending several shinobi to test your ability. And you **will** visit the interrogation squad tomorrow morning at 9AM."

Without another word, the girl nodded and walked away, Shizune trailing behind her.

A vein popped out on my head. This lack of respected slightly irked me, but I let it go. My anger gave way to some deep thoughts I was having. _A dark, solitary figure who doesn't speak much. Sounds very similar to a highly wanted Uchiha Sasuke. Just how similar are they really?_

I turned towards my window, still in thought. Making a few quick decisions, I attacked 4 notes to 4 messenger birds, and gave them their targets. They flew away in a flurry of feathers, anxious to swiftly complete their job.

When I turned around again, I sulked, noticing the mound of papers I had pushed to the edges of my desk to try to ignore. _Well, I guess I'll just have to do some more work until they jounins arrive…_

Ugh. Since when did being Hokage involve this much paper?

Approximately forty-five minutes later, I found four men standing before me. I quickly explained the details of the situation.

"Find out her fighting style, confirm her ability level, and try and discover anything else you can about her. I'm afraid she's quite the mystery. DISMISSED!"

I heard a chorus of "Hai, Hokage-sama!" before having, seconds later, nothing before me but a growing mountain of work.


	2. Clash

**Your POV**

"Arigato, Shizune-san. Sayonara."

You looked around you. Shizune had shown you to a small, dusty room in the center of Konoha. And that's precisely what it was. A **one room** apartment where you bed was fully exposed to a stove less than 15 feet away. _I hope I don't burn the place down._

It was a bit old, but it would work for now. You weren't really complaining, since it had a great location.

The furniture sitting there was a plus too, since all you had brought was a small knapsack of clothes, weapons, medicines, and nourishment as well as your beloved katana, all hidden under your cloak. At least you had a bed to sleep in and a table to eat on.

_When I left, Tsunade said I had an hour. It must've taken at least 15 minutes to get here. So 45 minutes. That should be enough time to at least make this place habitable. _

You unceremoniously dropped your sack onto the floor. You took off your cloak to wet it, and proceeded to wipe all the surfaces clear of dust.

After what seemed to have been an interminably long time (you hated cleaning), there was a knocking sound. Slightly dirty and mussed up from your earnest endeavor to de-soil the living quarters, you apprehensively opened the door, bringing four shinobi into your field of vision.

"Are you…Sugiura Ayumi?" asked a silver-haired jounin in a disinterested voice.

You nodded. You didn't ask how they knew that. They were probably the shinobi that Tsunade said she would send. They should know all the details, then.

He tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Hatake Kakashi. Welco-"

"AND I AM MAITO GAI! THE UNSTOPPABLE GREEN WHIRLWIND OF KONOHA!"

You raised an eyebrow at the interruption, before looking at its perpetrator. It was an odd man in a disgustingly tight green jumpsuit giving you an enthusiastic thumbs-up. _Creep. _

You could tell the rest of the group was silently apologizing for their comrade's loud behavior.

The other two ninja, you learned, were Yamato, a man who seemed to never blink, and Hyuuga Neji, a male who seemed close to your age, but whose pale, lilac eyes conveyed a mind that far surpassed your respective years.

"Introductions made, why don't we continue with this task…"

You bowed to show your consent, and grabbed nothing but your katana before you locked the apartment door behind you. "Shall we go?"

"Hai. Training ground three."

* * *

><p>The training ground had a nice, large clearing in the center, but it was unavoidable that there would be trees surrounding it. It was the leaf village, after all. You had already received your instructions. Neji and Yamato were to act as observatory figures as well as restrainers, if the situation deemed it necessary. Kakashi was to battle you with weapons, ninjutsu and genjutsu, while Gai would use solely taijutsu.<p>

It was going to be an interesting afternoon.

"Ready…START!"

Your two opponents sprung back quickly and eased into fighting stance, both waiting for you to make the first move.

The breeze blew against your face, wafting their scents in your direction. Closing your eyes, you inhaled deeply, memorizing the chemical signals for ease of tracking later on. During your prolonged exhale, your right hand drew up and behind your head to grasp the hilt of your katana and slowly removed it from its sheath.

By the next inhale, you vanished.

The air was hot and stuffy, even though the sun was hidden by large white clouds. It was late afternoon, and you three were still going at it. However, you didn't think you could last much longer.

Gai had proven quite skillful. You weren't exceptionally skilled in taijutsu, so merely defending yourself had been a challenge. Frustrated and exasperated with his energetic attacks, you created a shadow clone to lead him away so you could avoid directly fighting him. Though, considering the amount of time that had passed, he must've realized the fake long ago.

You thought of Gai in his atrociously mismatched outfit and hideous haircut, a large sweat drop forming on your forehead. _Then again…maybe he hasn't. _

Kakashi, on the other hand, had been the toughest opponent you had ever faced. Far stronger than Jinpachi.

Earlier, you had emerged from a hiding spot, katana in hand, ready to ambush an unsuspecting (or so you thought) Kakashi when he abruptly spun around and…that was it. You were trapped.

_You were frozen. The nerves in your limbs were not responding at all to the synaptic pulses you brain was rapidly issuing. And you eyes…could not look away from his. _

_Kakashi had raised his headband, exposing his previously hidden eye. It was scarred, but the functioned fine. In fact, it was powerful, the black marks circling the crimson iris made your head spin._

_ What…what is that eye?_

_You had never seen anything like it before. But you had studied Konoha, and learned about all of its kekkei genkai. It could be…no…but…impossible…ah…_

"_Sh-sharingan?" You managed to stutter out. _

_Kakashi chuckled in reply. _

_ Impossible…how? He said his name is Hatake, not Uchiha! And how come he only has one?_

_ Ah…kuso…genjutsu._

"_So you've figured it out, eh?" He began to advance toward you slowly, a menacing look in his eye._

_**No!**_

_You bit your tongue sharply, drawing rivers of blood. But the intense pain brought you whirling back to reality. _

You were now crouching on the soft earth, with a large rock at your back. With your heavy panting, you knew you had to end the battle soon, favorably or not. You hadn't expected it to last so long, and you concluded that Kakashi must be weary too.

_Think_

Kakashi had copied all your jutsu flawlessly and at the speed of light, that bastard.

_Think_

You couldn't get caught in his genjutsu again, or you were finished.

_Think_

Gai would be back any minute now.

_Sigh. Guess I'll have to use my __jutsu. _

Drawing your hands together, you distributed your remaining chakra into your feet and katana. You took the hilt between your teeth, and immediately sped out towards Kakashi, the chakra in your feet speeding you up considerably. You completed your hand seals rapidly, and leapt straight for Kakashi's surprised face.

**Kage Kyouran!** [ Shadow Frenzy] You shouted, despite having a katana in your mouth, as the turbulent shadows jumped around in your hands, ready to devour. You swung your head around at the same time to slash Kakashi open from head to toe.

_It's over…_

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru POV<strong>

I was woken up by a loud boom coming from my 11 o'clock direction. I sat up, stretching, and was slightly anxious as to what all the commotion was about. _Is Konoha under attack? It was a pretty loud noise._

I had decided to come by my favorite spot by the lake to watch the clouds drift by in the early afternoon. What better thing was there to do on a relaxing day like today? But I guess I was a little tired from all those missions so, naturally, I drifted off…It was a nice nap, until I was rudely woken.

I shook my head and returned to the present. _I'd better go see what that noise was. I hope it's nothing troublesome…_

When I arrived at the scene, I was a bit surprised at what I saw. My first impression was that there had been a massive earthquake.

"The hell…?"

There was a **huge** cluster of roots on the surface of the earth!

But then I noticed Neji and Yamato standing fairly close to the mass of wood. _Oh, it must've been Yamato using his wood jutsu…_

_But for what reason?_

"Oi, Neji, Yamato, what's the idea? This loud boom woke me up. I thought Konoha was being attacked."

Yamato shook his head. "No invasion. I just had to resort to a very drastic measure to help senpai."

I blinked. "Kakashi?" He was the only one who Yamato called senpai.

Yamato nodded, but said nothing else, instead turning towards the large mass of wood. It was still quite dusty down here from his jutsu, though it was finally starting to clear up.

I turned to Neji instead, hoping he'd give me some answers, but I should've known better. Neji was analyzing the situation too, and suddenly, his byakugan picked up something that Yamato and I couldn't.

"Yamato!" Neji's voice carried anxious uncertainty. "I can't see her chakra!"

_Whose chakra? Damn…not good._

Without another word the three of us darted forward, pushing through the debris as we saw a clearer and clearer picture.

_Geez…what the hell happened here?_

Kakashi was on the ground trembling. He was covering his scarred eye with his left hand, but his exposed eye obviously conveyed shock. Hanging limply above him, only inches away from his face. Was a head of straight brown hair connected to a neck, and a torso. The rest of the body was tightly wrapped within Yamato's giant tangle of wood. Two arms draped loosely towards the ground, and the faintest trace of a dark jutsu faded from her hands. A katana clinked to the ground.

"Hurry Neji! You have to push your chakra in to resuscitate her!

Neji was instantly at her side, chakra leaping wildly in his palms. With a quick 'Hmph' he slammed his hands into her back and let more chakra flow down his arms and into the body.

I was rather unaware of the details, but I could tell by the numerous injuries that both Kakashi and the girl sustained and the broken ground that it had been a bloody mess out here.

"Yamato…was all this really necessary?" I questioned, indicating the enormous sphere of tangled wood.

He shot me a glare at my poor timing. That wasn't good question to be asking right now.

Instead of dawdling on the mystery, I turned my thoughts to the wilted body. It was definitely a girl. She had really long hair. Long brown hair. No, long _chestnut_ hair.

_Wait a minute. Really long chestnut hair, girl…Is she the one I met today?_

_No, no._ I thought hurriedly to myself. It couldn't be. That girl was wearing a cloak, this girl isn't. She didn't seem liked the fighting type anyway.

_Cloaks are meant to be taken off you know._

_Shut up! _I scowled at my own contradiction.

_She doesn't have a headband, anyway. So she isn't a ninja._

_Doesn't mean girl can't fight. _

I grumbled, and a small breeze blew the girl's hair away from her face.

_Oh shit, it is her!_ I flinched at the familiarity of her features. Those dark eyes, that warm skin…the evidence was irrefutable.

The light faded from Neji's hands. He was panting lightly, but he looked exhausted. _He must've used a lot of chakra._

I stood there waiting, waiting for any sign that would indicate she was alive. A twitch, a cough, anything. I was about to turn away from the miserable scene before me when the body suddenly came back to life.

"**BLECHHH!**" The girl's head jerked up, and she promptly vomited in Kakashi's face.

_Ahaha…I'm not quite sure Kakashi deserved that…he's going to have a hard time washing that out._

I chuckled, happy that I was able to be here for this moment. Kakashi didn't seem too pleased though. He was sulking, and there was a huge sweat drop at the back of his head. "I wonder what she was trying to tell me with that…" he muttered as he slowly stood up and wiped some of the regurgitation from his face.

The girl didn't stick around to admire her work though, because immediately after she fell unconscious again.

All laughing aside, the situation was pretty serious. Neji beckoned me over. "Shikamaru, hold on to her, we're going to break her out. Kakashi, Yamato-"

"AYUMIII-CHANNN! I WILL SAVE YOU!"

_Gai-sensei? Ayumi-chan? Hmm…well this is certainly an interesting group of people._

Gai came charging out of the woods, branches and leaves still attached to his body. With a loud cry he jumped up and swiftly chopped at the timber, freeing Ayumi's body from it

"NEJI, WHAT HAPPENED? WHY IS AYUMI-CHAN-"

"Gai, we don't have time to explain right now, she's in critical condition. You take Kakashi to the hospital, Yamato and I need to report to Lady Tsunade. Shikamaru-"

Neji looked at me. I gulped, knowing what was coming. "Take Ayumi to the hospital as well. But quickly!"

And with that he and Yamato were gone.

I groaned inwardly. _So…troublesome_. _That's what you get for being curious, Shikamaru! _I should have just gone back to watching the clouds after I woke up…

Well, can't avoid it now.

I gingerly shifted Ayumi so that she was lying on her back, and cradled her in my arms.

_Aw man…she's kind of heavy!_

Still grumbling, I took off for Konoha Hospital, leaving an emotional Gai and nauseous Kakashi behind.

As I jumped over the rooftops, I involuntarily looked down at my "extra baggage." My annoyed expression softened into a smile, and I stopped complaining about what a drag this was. In this quiet state, Ayumi was kind of…pleasant. Her previously hard and cold expressions had given way to a sleepy, relaxed smile. Tresses of her hair swept around her fluttering eyes, and it was then that I noticed how long her eyelashes were. I brought her closer to my chest, not wanting to let go.

I sighed. I knew that as soon as she regained consciousness, I'd never see this side of her again. How troublesome.

* * *

><p>Is Shikamaru having a change of heart? What was that jutsu that Ayumi used, exactly? Hmm...<p>

A/N: That was my first fight scene...and i think it was terrible. I'm sorry to have put you through that, but now i think i know what i should do for the next fight scene. I promise it will be much better! And who will the fight be between? HMMM read to find out!

Reviews please! It lets me know that there are people reading my stories C:


	3. Nightmares

**Shikamaru's POV**

The emergency medical team started operating a couple minutes ago. Presently, my dad was rushing to the scene as well, having been called in for medical assistance. As he emerged from the right hall and entered the lobby, he paused to look at me standing awkwardly with my hands in my pockets. His eyebrow was raised in a highly questioning way before he continued on and was swallowed by the left hallway.

I bet the nurses told him that I brought in an almost-dead girl.

Kuso.

If that was the case, then he was definitely going to bombard me with questions later. At dinner too, so Mom would find out…

I sighed and leaned against the wall, decided to wait for Gai and Kakashi to arrive. Maybe they would finally answer my questions.

I didn't have to wait very long. Within the next minute Gai supported a rancid smelling Kakashi into the room. I chuckled, then gagged as the odor fully hit me. It was truly terrible.

The nurse at the check-in counter seemed to think so too, as she frantically rifled among the contents of her desk before sitting back comfortably. She had found a clothes-pin and stuck it on her nose.

Apart from the smell of fresh stomach acid, there seemed to be another sort of smell. Something kind of sickly sweet.

"Kakashi…do you smell that?" I walked and stood next to him.

"All I can smell is vomit, Shikamaru." He griped, not in a very good mood.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I meant. Do you smell…it's like a dessert kind of smell…melons?"

Kakashi, although slightly put off by my bizarre question, sniffed the air again. "Now that you mention it…it does kind of smell like…a…melon bun."

I chortled again. That was enough confirmation for me. _I buy a girl a melon bun, and this is how she repays me. She gives it to some other guy._

Kakashi, seeing my humorous expression, looked at me quizzically.

…_If Kakashi knew what I was thinking about right now, he'd probably smack me. _

Another doctor strolled into the lobby. He looked oddly cheerful. "Hello again, my good friend Kakashi! Why don't you follow me into your usual room so I can examine your injuries…"

_Usual room? Wow, I guess Kakashi spends an awful lot of time here._

I turned around and began to exit; there was no longer any reason for me to stay. If anything, I needed to come up with some plans with Ino and Choji quickly so I could get out of dinner with my parents. And their questions.

I felt a hand firmly grasp my shoulder, and heard Gai speak.

"Shikamaru, I need you to do me a quick favor."

"Er…but it's my day off, and I-"

"PLEASE SHIKAMARU-KUN? FOR THIS OLD SENSEI!"

He had his hands clasped together, and his tear-stained face was moving closer and closer to mine by the second. I started to freak out and I knew my eye was uncontrollably twitching. _Holy crap…Gai-sensei is beyond creepy! _

To stop Gai from mashing his face into mine, I quickly agreed. He pulled away after hearing my answer. _Phew…that was way too close._

"Arigato, Shikamaru!" Gai said in a sing-song voice. "Ayumi-chan's katana is still at training ground 3. I expect it here in no less than half an hour!"

Before I could protest, he rushed to follow Kakashi and the doctor. A vein popped out on my forehead. _Stupid Gai…I'm supposed to be relaxing, but I have to go on a scavenger hunt for some girl's katana?_

So. Flipping. Troublesome. Well, now I couldn't make plans to meet with Choji and Ino. And I had to make it back for dinner. On time, otherwise Mom would lay a cow.

I gulped nervously at the consequences of being tardy, and quickly rushed off to find the katana. That was the best and only plan of action for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Your POV<strong>

It was terrible.

No, not terrible. _Dreadful._

Worse than that. **Unbearable…**

You were having a nightmare. You were conscious of that fact, but for some reason, you just wouldn't wake up. No matter how hard you tried to escape your mind, you were still stuck there with that awful creature…

It had started off as a sweet dream. You were 6 years old again, and at home. Your mother was baking melon buns, your favorite treat. The smell drifted outside the kitchen through the window and found you playing with your puppy in the garden. The warm, delicious scent reached your nose and you inhaled deeply, savoring the sweetness.

"The buns are ready!" You heard your mother call.

Laughing and clapping excitedly, you ran inside to grab a delicious pastry…to find that they were already being devoured at an unbelievable pace. You trembled and ran to hide behind a small chair, knocking over a stool in the process.

The beast heard the sound, and slowly turned around.

His slimy green skin…those monstrously thick brows! That _horribly _bowl shaped hair on his head!

AYUMI-CHAN! The monster called out your name.

AYUMI-CHANNN! He opened his mouth widely, and you could clearly see your beloved melon treats being crushed unceremoniously by the sharp teeth in his drooling jaws.

You screamed.

_ayumi-chan_

_Ayumi-chan._

_AYUMI CHAN, WAKE UP!_

Now you felt it. Someone had grasped your shoulders firmly and was shaking your roughly.

Gasping, you sat up quickly. Then, you were aware that you were awake. You could feel the cool air kiss your skin, which was dappled with beads of sweat rolling down your body.

After your breathing slowed into a more normal pace, you slowly opened your eyes…

To come face to face with the monster from your nightmares!

"WELCOME BACK AYUMI-CHAN!"

You shrieked with fear as you promptly punched Gai in the face. "AGH!"

"Gai-sensei, are you alright?"

You turned your head to face the speaker, and to your surprise, there was _another_ monster standing there! Same brows, same hair, same clothes.

"NANI? THERE'S ANOTHER ONE?"

You screamed again and punched this one too. "Oomph!"

"Whoa Ayumi…easy there. You're fine, just in the hospital."

_Hospital_?

Upon hearing this voice, you took the time to look at your surroundings. You were in a small, clean and very very very white room.

_Oh…it is a hospital._

The man gave a low chuckle. "I can understand why you're scared. It is Gai, after all."

It was the silver haired jounin who had been speaking. _Hatake…Kakashi? Ohh…right. We had a fight. _That_ must be why I'm here._

Your bed was next to a window. The sun was shining brightly through the glass. But, it was late afternoon when you battled Kakashi, wasn't it? Maybe you slept through the night.

"Hatake-san…How long has it been since our match?" Your cold, emotionless voice was polite nonetheless.

He scratched his bead and looked at the ceiling. "Well…I believe it's been about a week since then."

Your frigid demeanor was spontaneously broken. "A WEEK? SO LONGGG!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped at your sudden change in attitude. "I guess you're just a slow healer. The doctor said you should've been fine after a couple days but, as you can see, it took a little longer. Tsunade-sama asked us to check up on you every day. Luckily, you woke up while we were here."

You carefully thought about what he said, the wheels in your brain slowly and creakily turning after having been absolutely unused for a week. The healing time made sense, since that always happened after you used Kage Kyouran. _Kuso…I guess I went a little overboard. I hope my bandages are still on._

You instinctively put your hand to your chest and then stomach, feeling for the familiar thin strips of cloth. _Good, they're still there. Barely, but still. _

Kakashi noticed these brief self check-ups and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _I wonder what she's hiding…_

"Oww Ayumi –chan that really hurt!" Gai's upset voice broke the silence. He was gingerly massaging his nose while his doppelganger was cupping his red, swollen cheek.

"Oh…sorry about that. You scared me." You apologized sheepishly.

"It is no problem at all, Ayumi-chan!" The boy immediately perked up. "My sensei and I will need to leave your presence soon, but while we are still here, I would like to introduce myself!"

He numbly jumped onto your cot, knelt down and shoved a bouquet of roses in your face. "My name is Rock Lee and I think you are beautiful! WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" He practically shouted with a twinkle in his eye.

You looked at him surprised, not knowing how to respond without being blunt or rude. He must be the strangest and most disturbed person you have ever met. Ever.

Lee smiled brightly at your lack of response. "Oh, I know what you are thinking, my beloved! I can tell by your expression that you are supremely honored to accept my proposal! ANON, MY LOVE!"

With that he and his sensei jogged out the door, both parties crying profusely, and Gai mentioning something about treating Lee and his teammates to a congratulatory dinner.

"You…have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into," warned Kakashi after they were out of earshot, pulling out a tiny orange book and flipping to a page.

"…Aw shit."

You looked at him, reading with an expression of utter delight on his face. Curious, you leaned closer and squinted your eyes to read the title. _Icha…icha…paradise? _

_Gross! He's a flaming pervert! No one should read those books in public!_

After spending a couple minutes feeling thoroughly disgusted, you heard a knocking sound. A man with rugged and ripped clothing (though kept in unexpectedly good condition) stepped in. When he turned to face you, the scars gracing the right side of his face came into view.

"Gai told me on his way out that our little charge here just woke up!" His voice was deep and rumbling, though not unkind.

Kakashi nodded. "Hai, and she seems to be fully recovered since she was able to punch him and Lee squarely in their faces."

The man gave a roaring laugh. "You're a different one, hmm?"

You just sat there, unsure of what to make of the situation. _This man…have I seen him before? I feel like I have._ You cocked your head to one side and squinted your eyes, trying to remember why he looked familiar.

Kakashi noticed your questioning air, but misinterpreted the reason behind it. "Oh Ayumi, this is Nara Shikaku. He's the doctor whose been looking after you.

_Nara…?_

**[Flashback]**

"That'll be 50 yen, Ma'am."

"Oh…I'm sorry, I don't have enough."

You sighed, a little disappointed at the price. You hadn't expected it to be that high. You were so close to getting some food, but of course, still so far.

You pulled out your dinky wallet and dumped its contents onto the counter. A couple of small coins dropped and spun, but that was about it. The lint doesn't count for squat.

_I guess I should've been more careful about spending my money on my way here…_

"Here, I'll cover it." You were aware of another person nearing the shop. They abruptly handed the cashier a couple of bills.

"Arigato, Nara-san!" she thanked in a cheery voice. Then she turned towards me. "The Nara's are one of our best customers!"

You turned, mildly surprised at the turn the situation had taken. You found the person that had paid for your food, and tilted your head back to look at his face.

Your eyes met momentarily. His expression was that of boredom and (slight) annoyance. He was taller than you, by almost a head, and his eyes were a deep brown, close to black. _Just like mine…_

There was a strange, shocking intensity when you looked into his eyes, but you barely had time to figure out what it was. The next second you looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable.

**[End Flashback]**

"Ohayo, Nara-sama. Arigato!"

Shikaku gave you a wide smile. _Strange, why is he smiling so much? Maybe he's just a very happy man_. You were still suspicious though.

_Shikamaru sure can pick 'em! _Shikaku thought giddily to himself. _My boy's growin' up!_

"Oh, no need to thank me. It's my job, after all! Hey, I bet you're hungry, ne?"

As if those were the words that made your stomach decide it was famished, said internal organ began to growl thunderously. You quickly put a hand over your belly, silently praying for it to stop, but to no avail. Since Kakashi and Shikaku were both laughing, you assumed that the growling really was that loud.

"Here, my wife bought this from her favorite pastry shop."

You looked at the item Shikaku held out to you. Your eyes sparkled with delight when you realized what it was.

"A melon-bun! They're my favorite!"

"Oh? Well that's good to know. My son did mention that you liked them."

"Your…son?"

There were footsteps in the hall, getting louder and louder by the second. _People approaching._

"Oi, Oyaji. You forgot your lunch at home again." Another figured strolled in.

This one, you recognized immediately. He was tall and had dark brown hair secured in a rather spiky ponytail. His Konoha hitai-ate was wrapped around an arm that protruded from his green vest.

He was followed by two other people: a skinny girl with her long blond hair wrapped into a high ponytail and a wide, chubby kid who had quite the mane himself. He was inhaling a bag of chips at the moment.

"Konichiwa, Nara-san!" They chorused in unison.

Shikaku waved hello, then pulled his son into a head lock. "Speak of the devil! Here he is, this is my son Shikamaru!"

_Shik-a-mar-u. Shikamaru. _

The two of you looked at each other, and once again, each pair of dark chocolate eyes met its match in bitterness.

* * *

><p>AN: I have to say that that last sentence is one of my favorites. Maybe for no apparent reason, but i like the way it sounds.

So what's going to happen now that Shikamaru and Ayumi have met again? And will Gai and Lee forgive Ayumi for punching them?


	4. Visitors

Hi everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I've been feeling pretty inspired lately, so I'm trying to grab onto that and write as much as possible before writer's block hits! I know, I'm updating pretty frequently for now, but only because I've written so much haha.

Please R&R! I really need to know people are liking it, otherwise I won't have the heart to continue.

xoxo Haiitachan!

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru POV<strong>

My annoying old man had me in one of his firm head locks again. How troublesome.

I struggled against his tight grip, embarrassed to even be in this situation at all. I was too old for this kind of stuff. Heck, that's why I avoid going home too much.

But the longer I stared into Ayumi's eyes, the less I resisted my dad's clenched arm. I was hypnotized by their depth. It was like Ali-ba-ba charming a snake. Guess which one I was?

Then her lips parted, and I snapped back to reality.

"Ohayo, Nara-san." Her voice was exactly how I remembered it. Void of emotion.

I heard Ino and Choji snickering in the background. "Hehehe…_**Nara-san**_…"

I sweat-dropped and scowled at their teasing. I was not in the mood for their (or my scheming father's) little games.

Finally wrestling myself from my old man's grip, I straightened myself out.

"There's no need for such formalities. Shikamaru's just fine." I prayed to Kami-sama that Ayumi wasn't as troublesome as the typical woman and would heed my request without any unnecessary side-comment.

My old man winked at me put his mouth to my ear. "Now now Shikamaru…don't spoil the moment."

"Agh, O-ya-ji!" I scowled again, extremely irked now. I felt my face get hot. This is why I never talked to my parents about anything, especially anything involving girls. Even Ino. They always jumped the gun and drew conclusions they shouldn't have. _Just like they did at dinner last week…_

**[Flashback]**

"Stupid Gai," I grumbled, holding an insane grudge against the happy-go-lucky Jounin at the moment. "Took me damn long enough to get that stupid katana."

Actually, finding the katana had been fairly simple. It was right where I last saw it, in front of Yamato's giant wood mass. The troublesome part was finding the sheath. I scoured every inch of the training grounds, lifting rocks and diving in bushes before giving up and sitting on a rock. And of course, that's where the sheath was. Behind it.

Ugh.

I was lucky to make it home in time for dinner. If I had spent even a couple more minutes searching…

I shuddered as I set the table. Then I would've had to deal with Mom's wrath. How troublesome.

We finally sat down to eat. As usual, it was just my mom, my dad, and me. We ate in silence until my dad asked a question between bites.

"So Shikamaru…who was that girl you brought to the hospital today? What happened?"

This immediately caught my mother's attention. "Shikamaru? With a girl?"

I scowled and shot my dad a glare, one that clearly said 'I hate you.' Nevertheless, I answered.

"I don't know. Neji asked me to bring her in. That's all."

My mother furrowed her brow, unsatisfied with my vague reply. "We're your parents, Shikamaru, you can tell us anything."

I sighed. That's exactly why I didn't want to tell them anything. They were a pair of gossiping old geezers, not parents.

"Ma, I met her today, while she was unconscious. Nothing is going on, sheesh."

My dad turned towards me, a glint in his eye. _That's not good…_

He opened his mouth. "That's not what the cashier at the pastry shop told me!"

I choked on my mouthful of rice and mentally smacked my forehead over and over. Of course, today would be the day he decides to go to the pastry job. _Aw man…if I didn't pay for her I would've been screwed because they would ask me why I didn't, and since I did pay, I'm screwed because they're having fantasies again. How troublesome. _

"What did she say dear?" My mom wanted information, badly. I opened my mouth to protest but shut it when my mother shot me a glare of daggers.

"Well, when I went to go pick up your pastries, I had a little chat with the cashier. She described this girl, who, by the sound of it, oddly resembles the one Shikamaru brought in today. And-get this Yoshino- she told me that Shikamaru bought her a melon-bun! The Casanova!"

My mom was practically exploding with happiness. "Oh Shikaku, there's hope after all! We'll have bouncing baby grandchildren in no time!"

That was it. I slammed my half eaten dinner onto the table and hurriedly excused myself. I could still hear their eager voices while I hid in my room, mortified by that night's dinner.

**[Flashback end]**

It was a terrible time.

Choji stepped up to the bed and waved in greeting. "Ohayo, Ayumi! I'm Akimichi Choji! Want some chips?"

He held out his half empty bag of barbeque-flavored potato crisps. Ayumi took one and nodded her thanks. I think she was just being polite.

"And I'm Yamanaka Ino!"

_Oh dear…_

Ino sauntered up to Ayumi as well and delivered a way too enthusiastic introduction. She was blabbering about how she was glad that there was another kunoichi in our age group, plans for shopping, becoming very close friends, etc. Annoying.

She paused her pointless monologue and asked a question, no, _two_ questions that really killed the moment. "Oh, Ayumi-chan! Where are you from? Do you have any family coming to visit you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Your POV<strong>

After a few minutes of silence passed, Shikamaru cleared his throat and shoved the lunch parcel into his father's hands. "We should go. Tsunade-sama's given us a mission."

_What a relief…I don't know how I'd respond to that question without being rude._

Tsunade-sama…Oh shoot. You were supposed to have a little meeting with the interrogation team last week, on orders from Tsunade. _Well…I'm only a week late_.

Registering the flash of realization in your eyes upon hearing Tsunade's name, Kakashi snapped his un-virtuous book shut and explained that he would take you to see her now.

Shikaku motioned to a pile of black cloth next to numerous rolls of bandages at the foot of the bed.

"Here are your clothes. I noticed you use quite a lot of bandages, so you can take these with you."

Kakashi eyed your dress as you hopped up from your hospital cot and unfolded the article of clothing, shaking off the dust that accumulated on it.

"You know, a young girl like you really shouldn't wear so much black, it really discourages romance."

You frowned at him, extremely irked that he had criticized your choice in clothing. It was infuriating hearing it coming from a man with distastefully styled hair and who read mature books.

"Some people would consider that sexual harassment, you perverted old fart!" you spat angrily, dumping all etiquette down the drain.

Shikaku gave another roaring laugh, and Ino and Choji were giggling heartily as they left the room. Shikamaru snorted and smiled as he followed them out. Kakashi resigned himself to crouching in a corner of the room, head hanging and nursing a thundercloud above him.

"Old fart…" he mumbled, downtrodden. "I'm only 26…"

Shikaku sat down to console Kakashi while you fixed your bandages and slipped into your dress and sandals. After securing you weapons pouches on your person you realized that something was missing.

"Fuck! Where the HELL is my katana?" You swore angrily under your breath, frantically searching, every nook and cranny for your beloved item. _**No! Can't lose it, can't lose it!**_

It was your most prized possession, the only thing of value that you really had, even though it was a 'hand-me-down' of sorts…

Shikaku noticed the peevish complaints and scrabbling in the background. "Are you looking for your katana?" He took a wild guess.

You stopped your hunt and looked at the man, eyes widened in desperate hope. "Shikamaru retrieved it after he brought you to the hospital, so it's currently in our home. Why don't you stop by the Nara compound later and pick it up."

You could tell it wasn't a question. It was an order, a demand, a threat. If you ever wanted to see you beloved katana again, you would need to pay a visit to their household.

What a pain in the ass.

And then you fully registered what Shikaku had said.

_Shikamaru retrieved it after he brought you to the hospital._

He carried you? He found your katana? He **carried** you? You were having trouble grasping the concept. Why on earth would he do that? He wasn't part of the Jounin group and should not have known about the skills test at all. What was he doing there?

Somehow, this new Shikamaru figure, one you had just met (well, a week ago), had already managed to hold three favors from you in his hand. That was more than anyone else had ever had, by a lot (Well, by 2. But only a handful of people had ever gotten them!). _Kuso, _you cursed inwardly. 3 favors was 3 too many.

Another pain in the ass.

At this point, Kakashi was standing at the door, waiting for you to follow. You thanked Shikaku again before following Kakashi to the Hokage's office, completely unaware of what lay ahead.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry this one was so short, but I promise i'll make up for it!

So what is Ayumi going to do? Will she visit the Nara household to retrieve her katana? What is Tsunade going to make her do?


	5. Snubbed

9/12/2011

Hey guys!

Um, I just redid this chapter because I realized I was kind of missing a huge chunk of important information. So now it's longer, and there's a new section in it. It's doesn't affect the other chapters, but it was a big inconsistency in the plot. So I fixed it! Hope you enjoy it.

Please R&R! I really need to know people are liking it, otherwise I won't have the heart to continue.

xoxo Haiitachan!

BTW this starts in Your POV

* * *

><p>Another sleepless night. Occasional insomnia was an old friend. This time, it visited via invitation from the torture and interrogation squad. Needless to say, you had felt a little uneasy the minute you stepped into the small, dark room this afternoon.<p>

_It was dimly lit by a small, sputtering lamp on the table set up against the left wall. Sitting ominously upon this table were various tools of torture and repulsive restraints._

_Two men shuffled to meet you. Introductions were concicse. _

"Ibiki."_ A tall, scarred man wearing a bandana. _

"Inoichi." _A fair-skinned man with long, gleaming gold locks wrapped in a ponytail. He reminded you of Ino, quite a bit. _

We've been waiting for you…

_Both men pointed to a large contraption pushed against the right wall. There was a small space between its two separated sides._

Kneel there…

_So you did, though warily following orders. Ibiki and Inoichi then stood on the two opposite sides of the machine you were crouching in, and pushed._

_The two sides came together and formed a solid cube around you so that to anyone else, you looked like a decapitated head resting on a concrete block. _

_You narrowed your eyes, extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Your body was constricted to the point of immobility and you were, essentially, helpless to defend yourself, should a situation arise._

_It was not a good feeling. _

_Inoichi placed his hand on your head and firmly grasped it. _

Dokushin no Jutsu! (mind reading jutsu)

_Next thing you knew, your memories were rolling in front of your eyes, playing out like a movie that you were forced to watch, but definitely didn't want to. You couldn't look away._

Flash, pain, red.

_Looking up into Jinpachi's malicious face._

Flash.

_A burning village, chaos and panic rampant. _

Pain.

_A small child, clutching a teddy bear. Jinpachi raising his sword, cackling, before swinging it down like a bat. _

Red.

_One more to add to the growing pile of decapitated heads._

You sat up and rubbed your temples. These were the memories you didn't want to remember. You didn't want to remember how you stood by, unobjecting, as Jinpachi led his greedy plundering, or how, on a few occasions, you joined in, killing as you went.

_Too many regrets. _

You threw back your bed covers and walked to your apartment window to gaze at the moon, trying to forget the past. You had removed the bandages that usually covered your from the neck to your ankles before bed, and now, in the moonlight, the tiny scars that dotted your skin were shining.

_Maybe I should count my scars instead of sheep, if I want to fall asleep._ That's how many scars you had. _Those were from 'training,' I got that one from looting the feudal lord's mansion…_

Good times with a cruel missing-nin.

A monotone beeping drew you from your thoughts. It was your alarm clock, ringing at the exact time you wanted it to- 4:30 AM.

After quickly stretching your arms and torso, you leapt onto the window and clumsily clamored up to the roof. It wasn't too hard since your apartment was on the top floor.

You laid back on the shingles, resting your hands behind your head as a makeshift pillow. 4:30 AM was about the time when the sky would gradually surrender its dark hues for the warm, saturated tints of the day.

The sun didn't keep you waiting long. It never did. The crisp morning air was still chilly enough to give you goose-bumps and turn your breath into a warm fog. You shifted and sat up again. The jagged edges of the roof tiles dug uncomfortable into your back.

You huffed warm air into your hands and rubbed them together vigorously, in both anticipation and discomfort. You thin tee-shirt and cotton shorts weren't very cold-temperature combative, but it was definitely worth it.

_Next time I need to remember to bring a blanket_.

You shivered, silently cursing your lack of foresight this morning, and searched the sky for a- there! Right there!

A scarlet ray of light pierced the night sky like an arrow of fire. One, two, three more followed it, and soon the inky blackness of the twilight was pushed back by the warm caresses of dawn. Royal violet blended into fiery red, golden yellow, and bubble-gum pink, showing you a spectacle that took your break away every time you saw a sunrise. _It's so stunning…_

Now, it was easy to pretend that the world was peaceful, that there was no such thing as war, or conflict, or pain. As you sat quietly, awed by nature's beauty, a single, rare, emotional, _gut-wrenching_ thought crossed your mind.

_I wonder…_

You clasped your hands together in silent prayer.

_I wonder how it would feel…to be affected like…to feel warmth as penetrating as…this sunrise. _

Emotional indeed. Profound, too.

* * *

><p>It was a large, rectangular form. The top reached at least two feet above your head, and the width was probably ten hands. It was a bigger form than most, but still similar in taste. If one looked closely enough, they would be able to see the fine wood grains swirling underneath the mahogany stain.<p>

Mahogany really wasn't a good color for this door. It clashed violently with the lime tinted wash of the walls around it. But all in all, it was a quaint scene, with the potted mums and tulips lining the two windowsills bringing it all together into a coherent group.

Of course the Nara's house would be outdoor-themed. It was only rational.

"_Excuse me, I'm looking for the Nara household. Would you happen to know where it is?"_

_A boy around your age with red triangles tattooed onto his cheeks smiled broadly, exposing his rather sharp canines. He was wearing a light parka and strolling around with his bear-sized dog. "Yeah, just keep walking down this road and make a right three streets down. You know the Naras?"_

_You shook your head no. It wasn't like you were really acquainted with the family, they just happened to be housing a particular essential of yours. _

_He stroked his companion's fur, making the dog wag its tail in content. "Well, they're very in tune with nature. You should be able to pick out their house using that tid-bit of information. Have you met Nara Shikamaru?"_

_You frowned deeply and creases of distress crowded your forehead. The boy broke out laughing, clearly amused by your reaction. "Say no more. I'm Kiba, by the way, and this is Akamaru. It's nice to meet you."_

_You reached and shook his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you Kiba-san. Thank you very much."_

_And with that, you left the boy and his dog behind, staring after you incredulously, nursing inquiries as to who the hell you were._

Hesitantly, you unfurled your fingers from the fist in which they had been unconsciously clenched, and directed them towards the doorbell. You paused before pressing it, debating whether or not this was really necessary. I mean, you could just buy another katana, right?

Wrong. You dead-panned. Nope, empty wallet, remember? Ah, there really just was no way to avoid it.

_Ding-dong._ The deed was done.

Some shuffling and muffled murmurs could be heard coming from the other side of the door. It wasn't long before the massive wooden mass swung open to reveal a petite, brunette woman with a youthful appearance. She was rubbing her hands with a floral washcloth and wearing a mellow-yellow apron. The woman smiled.

"Hello there! Can I help you?"

You squirmed under her gaze, feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious. It wasn't any emotion you had felt before-what was it? It felt like a fire was burning under every inch of your skin.

"Um…is this the Nara household?"

"Yes it is! Are you looking for Shikamaru?"

"Um…I…h-hai."

The woman folded the washcloth in her hands and craned her head over her neck. "**IKKA-KUN! COME HERE!**"

You winced. It was unexpected that such an elfin and amicable woman would be able to produce such a deafening sound. Nearly blew your ears out, with your close vicinity. _Ikka…kun?_

The rumbling sound of someone trotting down the steps arose. "Oi, Ma, you don't have to yell so loud. What do you-oh."

Shikamaru had reached the door. He was dressed in a loose black shirt and shorts, and wearing a grumpy expression on his face. His mother flashed a devious smile. "Why don't you come in, dear?"

You slowly stepped into their home, making quick glances at your surroundings. It was humble, but larger than the average home, and continued the outdoorsy theme that was apparent from the exterior of the house. There were lights on in the kitchen and a cutting board with freshly chopped vegetables on it. _Oops…I shouldn't have come during dinner hours._

"Eh…so why are you here?" Shikamaru stood a little aloof, hands stuck in his pockets, in his signature slouch.

"Hmm?"

You had been so absorbed in your surroundings that you neglected to mention the purpose of your visit. Caught off guard, (and slightly embarrassed for gaping at his home) you quickly searched for the right words. "Oh, I-er, um…Shikaku-san, ah, er- I mean your dad- he uh, he saidyouhavemykatana." The words came out like river water breaking through a dam- first slowly and tentatively, and then rushing through in swift streams.

Shikamaru tilted his head questioningly. "Uh…pardon?"

You sighed and hunched your shoulders, inwardly scolding yourself for your sudden lack of propriety. What the hell was wrong with you? _Mental smack, mental smack, mental smack. _You took a deep breath and repeated yourself.

"Sorry. Your father said that you have my katana."

_Ah. _Recognition dawned on Shikamaru's face. He slid his hands out of his pockets and motioned towards the stairs. "Right, it's in my room. I'll be right back-"

"**WAIT A MINUTE! IKKA-KUN, IT'S RUDE TO LEAVE YOUR GUEST ALONE, TAKE HER WITH YOU!"**

_Ouw, geez! _ You tried to rub your ear as inconspicuously as possible (so as to not be rude), but damn, that woman had some vocal cords on her! Nonetheless, you waved your hands in protest. "Ah, arigato Nara-san, but it's really no problem-"

Shikamaru's mother came behind you and placed her hand on the small of your back, giving you're a forceful little shove towards the staircase. "Nonsense, dear! I'm sure you'll enjoy your time with Shikamaru more than with little old me."

You opened your mouth to object again, but Shikamaru shot you a warning glance that told you it wasn't worth the effort, and motioned for you to follow him. Although still flustered by his mother's behavior, you complied, hiking up the coffee staircase and entering into a long hallway. He led you into a small room on the left- the door was already open.

The room wasn't very elaborate. Sure, it still continued the green and brown color scheme, but other than that, it was pretty simply decorated: a small bed, a square desk, a dresser-drawer, and a small window. The fanciest item in the room was clearly a large wooden shogi board that sat dead center, with its elaborately carved pieces already arranged in a battle formation. Someone had been in the midst of a game.

"Is this…your room?" You couldn't help but be curious. It wasn't what you expected a teenage boy's room to be like at all.

"Yeah."

Now that, that was a typical teenage boy answer. Short, concise, disinterested.

He grabbed the sheath of your katana, which had been lying on top of his dresser, collecting dust for the past week, and shoved it into your arms. "Arigato Shikamaru-san…"

He only nodded and pushed past you, already halfway down the starts before you could even register he was gone. Trying to escape his mother (whose name was Yoshino, you learned) and her incessant questioning was a difficult task, but you managed it somehow under the time of 10 minutes.

You stepped outside into the cool night air and bid the Nara's good evening once more. When they closed the door and you made sure you were the only one on the empty streets, you unsheathed your katana with a _clink_ and ran your fingers down the smooth, polished silver of the blade. _It's been a while, hasn't it friend?_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru stared at the board below him. He was positive that he hadn't left it like that. No, he was a much less flamboyant strategist, opting for sneak attacks and hidden motives rather than clear manipulation.<p>

Though, he had to admit, judging from the places of the pieces, it was a flawless layout. Every opponent was cornered in some way that would prevent them from moving, if they were smart enough to notice that. But, it had to have a downfall. Yes, that must be it. It would take a ridiculous amount of maneuvering to get into those places. It would place much risk on the pawns, and if the enemy was equally as smart, then he would realize the strategy and make all possible moves to counter it.

Many lives could be lost.

Or maybe, on the other hand, the enemy might see the flashy moves as juvenile or inexperienced, and brush them off as mere incapability. It that was the case, then they would be the ones losing lives.

Shikamaru scratched his head, deep in thought. This was what happened when someone messed with his shougi board. It was so troublesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside POV<strong>

The boy was eagerly hopping from foot to foot. Energy radiated off him as much as the smell of ramen, and his choice in attire reflected his enthusiasm.

"Oi, Granny Tsunade! What's the scoop, what mission are we gonna- AGH!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO, LET HER TALK!"

"Ow…Sakura chan, that hurt."

The orange clad shinobi dejectedly rubbed a swollen bump on the back of his head while the pink kunoichi hurriedly apologized for his lack of respect. Sai stood a little aloof from the pair, flashing one of his famously phony smiles.

"Thank you Sakura…

Tsunade was usually amused by Naruto's childish behavior, but no, not today. The success of the mission she was assigning them to was crucial if he and Sakura still wanted to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. And they definitely did.

"During their mission to aid the Mizukage in Kirigakure, Team Asuma came across some leads to Akatsuki. Information on Akatsuki may include information on Sasuke. Understand?"

Naruto and Sakura's expressions immediately hardened into grim detetermination. "Sasuke…" His mention always hid a soft spot with the pair. Sakura's eyes fell to the floor, and Naruto clenched his fists while he grimaced.

They were going to bring him back no matter what!

Tsunade could see that failure to complete this mission was **not** an option for Team Kakashi.

"Good. Set out for Kirigakure immediately. Unfortunately, Kakashi is pre-occupied so he is unable to join you, but I have a substitute waiting at the gates. Sai, you will be team captain, Shikamaru is leader of the mission. Dismissed!"

After they left, a lone figure strolled into the room.

"I don't understand why you won't let me join them on the mission." Kakashi spoke flatly, obviously irked at Tsunade's really bad decision. "Sasuke is my former student."

"I sent Ayumi with them. They should be fine."

"But-"

"Kakashi," Tsunade spoke with harshness. "Do not doubt her skills. I have made my decision. Leave."

Kakashi recoiled slightly, confused by Tsunade's uncharacteristic bluntness. But he bowed and walked to the door. Before exiting, he paused and turned to look at the Hokage once more.

"It's not that I doubt her capability, I just don't know how she'll feel about hunting a deserter and bringing him back. Not the same as Naruto or Sakura, that's for sure."

He left the room.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. _I know what I'm doing. She understands Sasuke more than you think…_

Naruto joined Sakura on her way to the gates. The three of them had each gone home to pack some necessities for the mission. Sakura had medicine pouches lining her waist and long grey cloak hiding a small knapsack. Naruto was wearing similar outerwear.

He spoke first. "Sakura-chan, who do you think Kakashi-sensei's replacement is?"

She tapped her finger on her chin in thought. "Well…it's probably Yamato-taichou since he's usually his replacement."

Naruto's mouth stretched into a wide grin and he nodded enthusiastically at her deduction. "Yeah, yeah! You're so smart Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed, but turned away to mask the rose tint in her cheeks. "Naruto," she huffed in a deceivingly annoyed voice, "you're such a baka."

"Nani?" Naruto sweat-dropped. _No wonder Shikamaru thinks women are troublesome. You compliment them and they insult you in return! So complicated._

As the pair neared the gates, Naruto spotted a familiar dark mop of hair. "Oi, Sai!" He had obviously arrived before the other two.

Sai turned around and waved at the figures approaching him, now walking at a leisurely pace. Team Kakashi was present, but where was the fourth member?

Naruto noticed the absence as well and asked, to no one in particular, "Where's the fourth person?"

In response, a shadowy figure walked out from a copse of trees nearby. As she walked into the light, her tan skin and deep brown hair seemed all the more pronounced. There was a long, thin katana strung across her back, and the Konoha headband tied around thigh glinted brightly. "That would be me."

Sakura shivered unconsciously. _Her voice…it's so cold and empty. It's just like Sasuke's…_

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. It was a couple seconds before he found his voice again and noted, out loud, "Hey…you're not Yamato-taichou"

Sai shook his head and held back a crude insult directed at his slow teammate. "No, Yamato-san is not coming with us either. This is Ayumi."

The girl tipped her head politely. "Ohayo." She walked closer to join the group.

Sai continued. "She's our teammate for this mission."

Introductions were made.

"Haruno Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"HEY! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO, AND I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

"Sai."

The dark haired boy turned to Ayumi again. "Do you mind if I call you something else?"

Ayumi was clearly ruffled by this request, but consented all the same. Sakura knew what was coming, but reacted too late.

"I'm going to call you…"

"NO SAI! SHUT UP!"

"…Oyaji-baa-sama!"

Ayumi turned and gaped at the smiling boy- it was definitely not what she expected. Yumi-chan, Aya-chan, anything else would have been predictable. But 'Old Manly Grandma'? That was too much.

Naruto burst out laughing, clutching his sides and gasping for air. "HAHAHA! OYAJI-BAA-SAMA!"

Sakura deadpanned and quickly tried to assuage the situation, explaining Sai's strange need to give out bad nicknames. _Why do I always have to do the explaining?_ complained Inner Sakura.

Unfortunately, her peace-making efforts totally escaped the new kunoichi. She was silently fuming and had already grabbed Sai by his collar.

"_**What did you just call me?**_ "

Naruto immediately stopped laughing when he heard her snarl and slapped a hand over his mouth. _Damn…she's scarier than Sakura-chan!_

Sai only smiled at the seething girl. "Don't be angry, Ayumi, it really suits you! You don't have any curves and you look a lot older than you probably are, just like an Oyaji-baa-sama!"

Ayumi mercilessly punched the boy in the face, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

Sakura sighed. It was going to be a long mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Your POV<strong>

You smoothed the covers of your small, but soft, bed and placed your headband on top of it. _So new…I finally got one_. You brushed your fingers over the polished silver plating. It was cool and gleaming.

Your entourage had arrived in Kirigakure half an hour ago, just managing to evade a torrential downpour. Shikamaru and his teammates were already in the hotel, awaiting your arrival. You were planning on meeting with the other group to discuss the mission in…

You checked your watch. In 10 minutes

You were sharing a room with Sakura, who was unpacking on the bed next to yours. She had been wonderfully silent for the majority of the trip, only bothering to speak to you when it was necessary. You silently thanked her; her voice was pretty shrill to have to endure for too long.

Ah, but here she goes, breaking her silence.

"Ayumi…"

You raised your head and looked at her, surprised by her quiet and meek voice. "Is something wrong Haruno-san?"

She laughed weakly at your words. "Haruno-san? That makes me sound so old, though you can't be much younger than me. Sakura will do."

You nodded. Shikamaru had said the same thing.

"Well, I was just wondering…you're new in Konoha, right? I haven't seen you around before, and I was just wondering…where you came from…"

The question that always came back to you. _Where are you from…_

You thought about how much you wanted to divulge to her, knowing that you didn't want to give out all your secrets. When you glanced at her innocent face, you decided it wouldn't do much harm to tell the truth here.

"I was born in Konoha actually, but I left when I was younger to…train."

_Don't see through the lie, don't see through the lie…_

Sakura nodded. "Ah, like Naruto did with Jiraya-sama." _Phew…she didn't notice._

"But you're a kunoichi, so you had to have had some training before you left. I don't remember seeing you at the academy, and you look the same age as Naruto and me. Where did you learn?"

You cursed her intelligence. She was far too smart for her own good.

Thankfully, a knock came at the door, interrupting your conversation. Naruto stuck his bubbly face in the room. "Sakura-chan, Ayumi, we're meeting with Team Asuma in their room now."

You and Sakura rose and followed Naruto down the hall. The hotel where you were staying was pretty nice, an arrangement made by the Mizukage no doubt.

Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were already in the room. The six of you sat in a large circle to begin discussing the issue at hand.

Shikamaru seemed a bit annoyed at having to lead this mission, but he began his duty nevertheless.

"Well this is what we've found out about Akatsuki," he drawled. "Word on the street is that it has its base in the Hidden Rain Village. That would make sense, since it's a strategically impenetrable area. It's perpetually rainy and foggy there- an excellent cloak. And no one knows much about the village, so it must have secrets or something to hide."

_Yes, that makes sense._

"And this is what we know- we've taken down 5 Akatsuki members so far, but that still leaves 5 more members, and the leader. We know the identity of two of the members- Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. We need to classify the other members as well. That's our mission."

He went on to explain the plan. Beginning tomorrow morning, the six of you would split into three groups. Naruto, Ino, and Choji would cover the center of the village. Shikamaru and Sakura would take the east. And you and Sai would cover the west. The mission was to wander around like locals, listening for information and uncovering new facts.

You sulked at the thought of having to put up with Sai for an entire day, but decided you needed to deal with it anyway.

You swung your attention back to the meeting when Shikamaru shifted on the tatami mat. He looked at the six people sitting around him to see if everyone understood. His gaze returned and lingered on you before he looked away, an oddly troubled look in his eye.

You understood the mission and the plans, they were very clear and well thought out. You didn't have any objections to them, which you believed was impressive. _He's smarter than he looks_…

But there was still something that was bothering you. A question that Tsunade's debriefing didn't answer .

"Understood…but why are we going after Akatsuki?"

The entire group looked at you in disbelief, as if the answer was elementary. You sweat dropped.

"You seriously don't know?" Shikamaru scoffed condescendingly. "How troublesome. Have you been living in the wild for the past decade?"

"More or less…" Your voice came out cold and unwavering. This guy was really starting to piss you off. Who the hell did he think he was, calling you out like that? If anything, he should have been the most understanding, since he was the first one to welcome you to Konoha. You were new, and didn't know much about their current issues!

He gave you a look, one that gave you the impression that he thought you said those words to purposely snub him, before standing up and stretching. "Whatever. Discussion's over. Get some rest, be up at 7AM tomorrow."

Holding your temper in as best you could, you stood up with your hurt pride and glided tensely towards the door, saying a terse 'Goodnight' as you left. You had to go beat something up. Immediately.

* * *

><p>AN: Temper temper...i think i still need to improve my writing a little.

How is Ayumi going to relieve her angst? How will the mission go? Will it suceed or will it fail?


	6. Fortune

Another update? Hoooo boy!

Please R&R! I really need to know people are liking it, otherwise I won't have the heart to continue.

xoxo Haiitachan!

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru POV<strong>

I watched her as she left the room. Her retreating form soon merged with the shadows, and she disappeared.

I sighed. What a troublesome woman.

After Sakura, Sai, and Naruto left, Ino whipped around to look at me. She had that crazy look in her eyes, the one she always had when something didn't make her happy. _Aw man…_

"**Nara Shikamaru!**" I winced. Her voice was loud and piercing. "**You are such a little jerk!**"

"What the hell are you talking about. I didn't do anything."

She started jabbing her index finger into my chest. "You are so insensitive! She's new to Konoha, and you know that! Go apologize for your words _this instant!_"

I held my hands up in surrender and hastily agreed, just to get her off my back.

"Alright, _alright _already."

I stuck my hands into my pockets and strolled into the hallway, making my way to Sakura and Ayumi's room. Anything to get away from an angry Ino, who must be taking the rest of her fury out on Choji right now. Sucks for him, I'm just glad it wasn't me.

But her scathing words made me think about my earlier actions. They hadn't been that out of context, I mean seriously, who doesn't know about Akatsuki these days? I replayed the last few minutes of the meeting in my head.

"…_why are we going after Akatsuki?"_

"_You seriously don't know? How troublesome. Have you been living in the wild for the past decade?"_

"_More or less…" _

I shivered, remembering the hint cold insincerity in her voice. It was sinister.

…Maybe I was a little rough. Ino was…right. She's new.

I realized that I didn't know anything about her. Nada, nothing, diddly-squat.

That was my first mistake. I shouldn't have assumed that she had been living in another village, aware of all the things that had been happening ever since…well, ever.

I sighed. All this is so troublesome. Fine, if she says she lived in the wild, so be it. It could be true. And now somebody's going to have to answer her question about Akatsuki. And it will probably have to be me. What a drag…

Oh, but before she asked that question, when I was looking around and making sure everyone understood the plan. I did something strange. I looked back at her.

Why did I look back? Ayumi obviously felt comfortable with her part in the mission. And it was a great move, strategically. She and Sai seem to have similar personalities, so they would get along well enough.

Then why did I feel like I should have put her with me instead of Sakura? Because she's new, and I should keep an eye on her?

No, Tsunade trusts her enough, if she sent her on this mission.

Because we have similar personalities?

…Nah, I don't think so.

Then why…why did I want her…in my group? Sakura is a medical nin, so it's far more strategic to have her on hand. She's a strong fighter too, and we've worked together before, so it seemed like the best option.

While mulling over these thoughts, I realized that I was standing outside Ayumi and Sakura's room, just staring at the door. Slightly embarrassed of my wandering mind, I brought my fist up to the door and rapped sharply.

Sakura open the door a crack, so that I could only see a sliver of her face. She looked frightened.

Confused, but determined, I pressed on. "Sakura…is Ayumi in?"

She shook her head no. "G-Gomen, Shikamaru…good night."

And she shut the door in my face.

Perplexed and thrown off, I stumbled back to my room with Choji and a slightly calmer Ino. I found myself once more pondering upon the topic of Ayumi.

_What is with her…?_

* * *

><p>The sun beat down, and the heat of the day made yesterday's rains seem like they happened a year ago. The ground was dry and dusty, and the air was <em>so freaking humid<em>.

I wiped the sweat beading of my forehead away with my sleeve. It was unfortunate that I was wearing long sleeves and long pants. That were black, for that matter.

I looked at Sakura, who no longer had ostentatiously pink hair. We had each done a henge transformation jutsu, so as to not be recognized. It made espionage way less troublesome. Sakura was replacing a woman at the local bar, who we had bribed to stay home today. She would try and get information out of the weary wanderers and the drunks.

I looked at the unfamiliar Sakura. It wouldn't be difficult to recognize her again.

This morning, she had been her cheerful self again. Nothing like the timid girl who shut me out in the hotel hallway last night.

Of course, when I had asked her about that, she shrugged it off with a smile and said I must have been dreaming, because she didn't know what I was talking about.

I know I wasn't hallucinating, because I had a very different dream. It was about…something else.

I shook my head, trying to dispose of the vivid images. I shouldn't have had the time for such leisurely thoughts.

I smiled. But then again, I was still holding up my part of the mission. I was posing as a street beggar, holding up a sign that said "Will work for food."

The main goal was to listen to pedestrians as they walked by, or sat down to chat. I was sitting in a rather busy park, and hitting two birds with one stone- gathering information, and being able to stare at the clouds and relax. Hadn't been able to do that in a while.

A pebble hit me on the forehead. I recoiled, rubbing the sore mark ruefully. _Huh? Wasn't expecting that._

"Old man…you want food? We've got work for you."

I looked up from my sitting position to see two large figures towering over me. They were gruff and grimy, but sturdily built and extremely intimidating.

"I..uh…"

I hadn't actually expected to be recruited for physical labor. No one actually paid attention to these signs, right?

One of the men tapped his foot impatiently. "Well, are you coming or what?" Apparently they did.

"Ah, yes! Yes, thank you sir!" My feigned gratefulness disgusted me. This kind of espionage was never fun.

The other man grinned evilly. "Now is that really the proper way to thank your saviors?"

Next thing I knew, I was face down in the dirt, and there was a stiff boot on my head stepping and pressing on my henge's grisly hair. The dirt stung my eyes and obstructed my nostrils, making it difficult to see and breath.

"That's more like it. Now get up, old man."

I grudgingly obeyed, shakily standing on my two feet and following behind the two goons. My eyes were still watering from the dirt and my head hurt from all that pressure. _They're really pushing it…_

They led me to the outskirts of the village. There was an old, dilapidated shack hidden in the confines of the forest. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. What in the world was this?

We reached the shack and one of the men opened the wooden door that really seemed to serve no purpose. I felt a hand on my back and I was unceremoniously shoved inside the hut. I fell to my knees, not expecting the rough handling. But it did go along with my weak, old man transformation. Convincing.

I heard laughter as I stood up and brushed off my knees, before a large hand grabbed my elbow and dragged me into a different, and smaller, room.

There was a man there, sitting on a sofa chair that was very exquisitely upholstered. He was smoking a cigar and looking very smug. The whole image looked out of place in this shack.

I noticed a rather large bundle at his feet. It was probably about six feet long.

"Ah, wonderful, some help. Good job you two, you can return to your guard posts now."

The two goons bowed respectfully before leaving the room and shutting a door behind them. The cigar man rose from his seat and knelt on the ground, unwrapping some of the cloth that was coving the bundle.

I flinched in shock at what I saw. It was a deathly pale face, with spatters of coagulated blood all over it. Its eyes were closed in what looked like painful anguish. Cigar man's face lit up like a little kid's when he sees a present.

"Ah, how wonderful!" He crooned in a silky voice. "Excellent parcel, Kisame-sama! I expected nothing less from you."

_Kisame! As in Hoshigaki Kisame?_

A figure that I didn't notice before spoke. "Yes, it took me a while to find his body. Jinpachi's assassin did a very good job at hiding it. I'm glad I can give my old comrade a nice place to finally rest, though."

_Jinpachi Munashi? One of the seven swordsmen of the mist?_ _Assassinated?_

I sneakily glanced sideways in the direction of his voice. It really was Kisame, dressed in the usual red and black Akatsuki attire. Samehada was strapped to his back, and his beady eyes were focused on the man smoking the cigar.

"You flatter me. Well, here is your payment. You know, if you can get his assassin too, I'll give you a handsome bonus."

"You won't be disappointed then."

The man with the cigar stepped up to Kisame and dropped a large bag of coins into his hands. "She's in the most recent edition of the bingo book. Right under Jinpachi."

Kisame nodded and left the room, not once sparing a backwards glance at his dead comrade wrapped in a bundle on the floor.

Cigar man looked at me and motioned towards a small door on his right. "You, old man. Take this body-be careful!- and slide it into vault 46B in the basement. You'll get your food when you're done."

As gruesome as this task was, I obeyed silently, going over all the information I had just learnt in my head. It was better than I had planned.

I heaved the body over my shoulder, making sure to show signs of weariness and strain as I did so, making sure I kept my cover. It wasn't too hard to pretend, since the limp body was really heavy anyway. But it was troublesome, all the same.

I entered the basement through the small door, and immediately gagged upon entering. It was an awful smell, one of rotting flesh and raging mold. I felt my stomach heave up its contents several times on my way down the steps, but I always swallowed it back down, trying to focus on memorizing all this information.

It was a center for a black market. The black market for people in the bingo book. Kisame traded here. For money. So that's how Akatsuki gets its funds.

Sickening.

I found the allotted slot. _46B…_I begrudgingly slid out the metal drawer, and heaved the body into it with a loud grunt. Jinpachi's dead face was still exposed and facing me, that painful expression still etched upon his face.

Revolted, I pushed the drawer back in, hiding his face from my field of vision. _Maybe I should quickly go around and see who else is in here._

Quietly but frantically, I slid open the drawers of a few other chambers, memorizing their faces. It was a terrible task, but one I knew was pretty important. I didn't recognize any of them, but they had to be pretty famous if they ended up down here.

I ended my prying after looking into chamber 12D, hoping that the cigar-man wouldn't get too suspicious after the extended time I had spent down here. I jogged back up the basement steps, pausing before I reached the door to the upper room to slow down and feign a limp as I re-emerged.

The warmth of the air up here surprised me. I hadn't realized how cold it was in the basement.

Upon seeing my return, the cigar-man smiled. He was sitting on his sofa again, puffing away his troubles.

"Excellent job, old man. Here's something for your troubles."

He tossed me half a loaf of bread, wrapped in cellophane. I bowed. "Oh, thank you sir! You're very kind, sir!" _Ugh!_

He smiled a sick, unpleasant smile. "I like you old man. Maybe I'll ask for your help again sometime."

I reluctantly bowed before him again, before limping my way out of the shack. The two thugs were at the door, guarding and doing their job I guess.

The minute I stepped outside they started to bat around with me again. It took all my energy to _not _beat them up on the spot. _Remember the mission, remember the mission. _

One of them slammed me up against the side of the shack. I was surprised at how sturdy it felt behind me, considering its rickety appearance. The man's hands tightened around my collar and pressed against my throat. His breath was hot and sour.

"Listen up old man…if you say a word of what happened today, we'll find you. Trust us, we will. And when we do, we'll skin you and get some nice leather out of it."

I pretended to be scared out of my wits (since it was such a lame threat). When the thug was satisfied with my reaction, he threw me onto the ground where I, once again, found my face in smushed into the dirt.

I picked myself up and wiped my face with my sleeve, pretty sure that by now it looked pretty grubby from all the face plants. But I was the one who came out victorious.

I dashed away before they could figure what had happened. I fingered the spine of the new, stolen book I was stashing underneath my shirt. Looks like I'll have something interesting to read tonight.

* * *

><p>What book did Shikamaru steal? What's he going to find in it? How is his encounter with Akatsuki going to affect himKonoha/Ayumi/everyone?


	7. Confrontation

**Your POV**

Sai swung his legs over the moor, letting the breeze ruffle his hair. You had to admit, it was tempting to go join him. The salty sea breeze was intoxicating, its soft caresses making you sleepy and comfortable. If it weren't for the numerous boats and loud sailors it would have been absolute serenity.

This seemed like the best spot to eavesdrop for information. It was filled with both foreigners and locals, gossiping about the latest in the news. The sailors weren't excluded, but most of the time they discussed matters unsuitable for a lady's ears.

You let out a wide yawn, covering your mouth to be polite. You hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. After storming out from Shikamaru's room, you had returned to yours and rifled through the room, flinging items every which way and turning the accommodation into a pigsty. You finally found your katana and unsheathed it immediately, stalking back out the door.

Unfortunately, Sakura had just reached the room and held out her hands to try and make you calm down. "Ayumi-!"

"Tell Sai to meet me on the west side tomorrow morning." You spat, completely ignoring her reasoning. You swung your katana around threateningly before you left her in alone in the hall, shaking with fear.

There had been a nice, empty training ground near the hotel. The trees had been the unfortunate subjects of your attacks. Slash, slash, slash, one movement after another, you assailed the trunks, at first blinded by rage to make any calculated actions. But one you got that out of your system, you began to train, focusing on footing and wrist motions. It was pretty methodical.

And when you got tired of chopping wood, you got lucky. The butcher shop near the hotel had just opened, and needed some fresh meat. So, naturally, you offered to help them with the animals. Afterwards, you had felt a little remorse for having disrespected the animals, but it was going to happen anyway so…

You stifled another yawn. The violence had made you feel better inside, but you were pretty fatigued on the outside. Sleep was always a necessity.

And, even after spending all day at the dock, you didn't even find out any new information.

Yes, _new_ information. Sai had taken the liberty to explain all the details to you this morning in his falsely happy voice. Konoha was stupid to try and get back a missing-nin, but since he was a surviving Uchiha and had a powerful sharingan, it would be beneficial for him to fight on their side…

You looked up at the sky. Clouds were crawling by slowly, lazily drifting in whatever direction the wind blew. _I wonder what kind of person Uchiha was…if he's that important to Naruto and Sakura…_

_No one came after me when I left ten years ago…if I left again, would it be different?_

"Oyaji-baa-sama."

You turned to Sai, knowing that only he would ever call me that. "Yes, Sai-san?"

"Why don't you join me? It's very nice here." He patted the ground next to where he was sitting with his left hand. He was holding a small book and a brush in his right.

You shrugged, and agreed. You didn't hold too much against him anymore, despite his strange choice in nickname. He was patient with me while he was explaining all the Akatsuki stuff, which is twenty-times better than what Shikamaru would've done. You scowled. Even thinking about the arrogant twit made me annoyed.

You removed your sandals and dipped your toes in the cool ocean, letting the breeze play with your hair like it did Sai's. It was nice, sitting here with Sai. It felt more like spending a relaxing day with a friend rather than a mission to scope out the enemy.

A friend…did you already consider him that?

You looked at him. He smiling and staring down at his notebook. His brush was moving fluently, leaving inky residue as it went. You stretched my neck to look at what he was doing. _Ah._ He was sketching the harbor, and very expertly at that. He caught you looking, and grinned.

"I'm an artist. I've never seen the ocean before, so I thought it would be a good idea to draw it. That way, I'll never forget."

You couldn't help but smile at his words. They were so innocent, so sentimental. "I never pegged you as a sappy kind of guy."

"Am I sappy? I never realized. I was trained to hide emotions."

"Anbu?"

He nodded and seemed pleased that you knew about the organization. Probably because he wouldn't have to explain that to you if you were already acquainted with it.

Silence fell. The Anbu seemed to be a sensitive topic for him, so you changed the subject. "So…you're an artist? Can I see you sketches?"

He nodded and seemed a little hesitant at answering your second question, but agreed and let you flip through his drawings. You were amazed.

"Sai-san…these are beautiful! I draw a little too, but it's nothing compared to this. You know, for such a stolid guy, you're pretty deep."

He smiled, and this time, it didn't have any hints of falseness. "Arigato, Oyaji-baa-sama."

You sweat dropped. It was going to take a while to get used to that nickname.

* * *

><p>How many mattresses have you ever slept upon? It couldn't have been many. But you were sure, that whatever the statistics were, this hotel mattress was definitely the softest, most luscious one yet.<p>

You stretched your arms over your head and yawned happily. It had been a great day. You and Sai had surprisingly gotten along very well, and the sitting by the ocean was so calming. Its lapping waves made you reminisce of the days when you had seen the ocean for the first time.

It was with Jinpachi, when he had still been kind, and sober. Like a father figure.

"_Jinpachi-san! What is this? It's so big; it doesn't look like it ever ends!"_

_The grizzly man laughed, his sides heaving. He put his hand on your head and ruffled your hair. You only came up to about his waist. "This, Yumi-chan, is the ocean. It's the biggest body of water in the whole world."_

"_Sugoi! Is it good to drink?"_

_The man looked down at you and his mouth stretched into a wide smirk. "Why don't you go try some?"_

_Full of energy, you dashed over the warm sand and knelt down by the crashing waves, cupping your hands and scooping up some of the majestic teal water. You brought your hands to your mouth to drink._

"_YUCK!" You spit out the water and wiped your mouth with your sleeve, trying to get rid of the acrid taste. "This doesn't taste like water at all! It's so salty!"_

_Jinpachi and a few other passer-bys chuckled loudly, clearly amused by your naiveté. "It's salt-water, Yumi-chan. That's what the ocean is made of. It's the most wonderful thing in the world." His eyes had taken on a dreamy sort of look and his voice has softened into loving admiration._

_You walked back over to him. "But it tastes nasty." _

_He cuffed you on the head before shaking his own, and walked away from the beach. You followed after him, lips still tingling from the salt. _

You rolled over and lay on your stomach, digging your head into the pillow. That was almost before he became addicted to the taste of sake. After that, things had just gone downhill.

Memories like that made you regret taking his life, but it was the only thing left to do at that point. He had become a vicious, but helpless, excuse for a human being. It was more of a justice than a sin.

"Good evening, Ayumi-chan!"

You looked up from your burrow in the pillow to see Ino standing in the doorway, waving happily at you. "Oh, hello Yamanaka-san."

She giggled. "No, no, my parents are Yamanaka-san. I'm just Ino."

_Wow, okay, that's the third time that's happened. I think I get the message. _

"Anyway, Shikamaru just asked me if you could see him in his room. He said it was important. I _think_ he wants to apologize about what he said last night. But if he doesn't, don't worry, I'll make him."

You were grateful for the peppy girl's sense of justice. At least there was one more person on your side.

She waved again but left the door open as she returned to her own room. "See you later, Ayumi-chan! Please stop by to chat whenever you like!"

She was so peppy, wow. Is it a contagious disease, maybe? Nah, it couldn't be, because all the guys on this trip were definitely not as joyful as Ino seemed to be. Sakura, was though. In fact, she was with Ino in her room right now. They seemed to be very good friends.

This is what you were thinking about as you walked down the hallway to Shikamaru's room. It was a rather pointless and shallow topic, but it occupied your thoughts all the same.

His door was open, but you knocked politely on the frame to let him know you were there. "Shikamaru-san? Ino said you wanted to see me."

He was sitting on his bed, mulling over a small ragged book. Choji wasn't in the room, so he must've gone to visit Naruto and Sai in their room.

Without looking up from his reading, he motioned for you to step closer and sit in the chair facing the bed. You sweat-dropped. _What is with this guy, seriously? Is this some kind of interrogation?_

You complied with his instructions, crossing your legs as you did so. He didn't say anything yet, and the silence began to make you feel a bit uncomfortable. _What does he want?_

Finally, he looked up, jabbing his finger into the small book as he did so. "Do you know what this is?"

His curt question threw you off. "Um…no, I don't Shikamaru-san. Gomen."

He stared at me and narrowed his eyes. You squirmed under his harsh gaze.

"Well, I'll tell you what it is. It's the latest edition of the bingo book. I managed to pick it up from a couple of thugs working in the black market today. And you know what? They work for a man who collects and trades valuable bodies."

You paled. Suddenly the room seemed so small and stuffy. It was difficult to breath.

"I was lucky today- I got to see the entire storage. And they added a dead body. You know Jinpachi Munashi?"

He flipped through the book and settled on a page, holding it up so you could see. There it was, Jinpachi's face with a loud red 'terminated' stamped across his face. He was worth so much money. It was inevitable that they had found him, even after the meticulous measures you took to make sure they _didn't._ Greedy little bastards.

And right underneath his picture was…

You flinched, completely shocked at what you saw. It was a mug shot photo of you.

It was incomprehensible. There was a picture of you in the bingo book. You were in the bingo book. People would be after your dead body. You were worth more than Jinpachi. You were worth more than a Seven Swordsman of the Mist. You were labeled as his assassin.

…You were in the bingo book.

Shikamaru kept glowering at you, perceptibly wanting an explanation. You shrunk under his stare, unsure of what your next move should be.

What was he going to do, now that he found out?

* * *

><p>indeed! What is Shikamaru going to do? And is Ayumi's hard exterior finally starting to crack?<p> 


	8. Hysterics

Hi everyone! It's me again!

I guess I'm back to my regular output frequency, since I'm writing a little less. My large rush of ideas is slowly dwindling and I'm going to need to spend more time on each chapter now to make sure they come out the way I want them too. Plus, school work is picking up. I will try and be consistent with updates though!

Thanks to **YellowMittens** and** ilovebrownies** for the great reviews! You guys keep me going C:

Any comments/suggestions are greatly appreciated! If you have any thoughts or ideas as to where you'd like the story to go, please let me know!

As usual, please R&R- it's for the good of the children!

xoxo Haiitachan

* * *

><p><strong>Your POV<strong>

The mission was an incredible success, to say the least. Thanks to Shikamaru's stroke of wanton luck genius, Konoha was able to garner the most inclusive archive of information on Akatsuki in all the five great nations. Excluding the Hidden Village of Rain, of course.

Tsunade had been extremely pleased with the results. For once, she set aside her cup of magically replenishing sake and properly listened to the mission report. Shikamaru's slow, slothy recount was blissfully interrupted by Naruto's excited exclamations and Sakura's own optimistic additions.

They were so much close to Sasuke.

You, however, tensely paid attention to Shikamaru's monologue. Relations between the two of you had gotten very stiff since the night he confronted you in Kirigakure. You knew he saw you as a major threat after that, and there hadn't been anything you could do to change his mind yet.

Presently, you released a melancholy sigh. People just didn't understand.

And how did you perceive him? It was impossible that your own impressions about the young man remained unchanged. Yes, now you regarded him as a too-smart smart-ass who was the biggest bumbling buffoon that ever breathed. And a lazy one at that.

He didn't tell the others about the bingo book. At least he had respected you enough to do that. But the team wasn't stupid. On the journey back to Konoha the next day, Ino and Sakura had immediately picked up on the bad vibes emanating from Shikamaru when you were near him, and vice versa. Choji knew Shikamaru well enough to notice it too.

But, Naruto (being Naruto) and Sai (being like Naruto when it comes to hints and emotions) didn't notice a thing.

Shikamaru had stayed behind to speak with Tsunade after the meeting, no doubt because he wanted to relay that nasty bit of information about you to her. You know, the part where you were kind of an S-class criminal and all that. Unofficially, of course.

Your stomach threatened to throw up the melon bun you had just managed to force down. Tsunade …what would she do? If you got kicked out of Konoha, you'd have nowhere to go and nothing to do, and all your ambitions would disappear into thin air. A wanderer, an impoverished nomad, a hobo, is that all you were meant to be?

…You could always be a hermit, like Jiraya-sama. And write pervy novels as your main source of income.

But…even he had a home, here in Konoha.

It was such a depressing thought.

Tsunade wasn't an unreasonable woman though, right? After all, the torture and interrogation squad had already seen and discovered everything there was to know about you. Surely Tsunade would already know about your actions if they had turned in a report.

You smacked your forehead, leaving it sticky with left-over melon preservative. Of course she would know already. She's the freaking Hokage. You were worrying about all this for no reason. She definitely would have found everything out through the report, but she trusted you all the same; she gave you a Konoha head band and sent you out on a B-rank mission with a group of very promising and valuable Konoha shinobi trusting that they would come back unharmed. Which they did.

…What in the world could she be thinking? The way you saw it, the woman was either impeccably intelligent or supremely stupid.

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing hard. It made an audible noise, one that sounded like a cross between a banshee and a yelping kitten. Trees were bending in submission to the strong gusts, most of them resembling hunched old men. The sky was darkened by fierce gray clouds and there was a taste of rain in the air.<p>

It was a perfect day to train, dattebayo!

Naruto was grinning a goofy grin that stretched from ear to ear as he marched dramatically down the quiet streets of Konoha. Most citizens had anticipated the coming storm and thus wisely remained in their homes, where there was warmth and shelter. But they were the mellow townsfolk, and Naruto was a strong shinobi! He was going to be Hokage! And the future Hokage couldn't deter his training just because of a little storm. He would shield the villagers from it! Heck, whatever they feared, Naruto would confront head on! He would get stronger to protect everyone!

With renewed zeal and enthusiasm, Naruto quickened his pace, eager to reach the training grounds soon. After all, strength doesn't come to those who wait! He could practice that new jutsu Yamato-taichou and Kakashi-sensei were trying to teach him, or try that new rasengan-

Oh. Yes. And then go Ichiraku Ramen afterwards for a nice, steaming bowl of warm, salty, smooth, tantalizing, fattening fragrant, delicious ramen.

Naruto could feel the saliva leaking out the corners of his mouth. His stomach groaned in want at the thought. "Mmmm…" He rubbed his hand over his abdomen in an effort to soothe his craving, but the thoughts still wouldn't go away. "Miso ramen…or pork ramen…maybe spicy beef…"

It was all too much for Naruto. He knew he had to shoo away the thoughts, otherwise he'd be drowning in his own lake of spit.

As he approached his favorite training grounds (training ground 3, since that was Team 7's first assigned training area), Naruto heard the strangest noise. It was almost inaudible, but he knew he wasn't hallucinating. Because he had been thinking about ramen, and the only noise ramen makes is _slurp _when it goes into your mouth!

He cupped his hand around his ear and paused, waiting to see if it was the wind.

_Hooooooooooooo…..shhhhhhhhhhhh._

Naruto shook his head. No, that definitely wasn't it. The wind sounded hollow and eerie. That strange noise…it sounded wet, a little sticky, and…oh yes, and that sound that Sakura's hand makes when it smashes into his cheek. Smacky? Is that the right word?

Anyway, that's what it sounded like. A sticky, wet slap.

"Aw shit."

Ah-hah! There it was again! No, no, wait. That wasn't it at all. Naruto sweat-dropped. This was definitely a human voice that sounded perfectly normal. Familiar, too, but he couldn't quite place a name on it. He let his eyes wander around the area to find the culprit.

_Hey, I think I know someone who looks like that… _A girl with long brown hair was kneeling the grass of the training area, furiously wiping a hand on the lawn. Naruto was confused as to why anyone would ever do that. _What the…_

He sauntered over, eager to satisfy his curiosity. "Oi! You there!"

Even in the dim light of the approaching storm, Naruto could see the person stiffen before standing up. Guess she wasn't expecting any one to be out in this weather. But she was wrong!

He features became more distinct as he drew closer, and her clothes seemed awfully familiar too. Brown hair, brown eyes, black dress…Hey! Naruto beamed. It was his new teammate!

"Oh, hey Ayumi! What're you doing here?"

She seemed a little flustered. "Oh hello Uzu- I mean, Naruto-san. I was just, uh-"

"WHOA, Ayumi, there's something on your forehead!"

Naruto's attention span was clearly no greater than that of a goldfish. But he just had to know what that sweet-smelling, glistening substance lining Ayumi's brow was! Maybe it was some kind of new cosmetic that made women more appealing to men? Sakura and Ino would probably know all about that stuff. Although he couldn't really see Ayumi actually using anything like that, he didn't discount it as a possibility.

In one fluid motion, Naruto reached out his hand and swiped his index finger across Ayumi's forehead. He brought it back under his nose, curiously sniffed the gooey substance on it, and promptly stuck his digit in his mouth.

Ayumi got a severe case of the willies. That was one of the most disgusting gestures she had ever seen! No sane shinobi goes around tasting foreign substances, especially not off other people's faces. It could have been poison for all Naruto knew. Heck, no one would have an excuse to do that. It was so very wrong.

"What the-"

"It tastes like melon-jam!"

Ayumi blinked at Naruto, surprised at his perceptiveness. Though she was still very much grossed out. "Um yes. I got some on my hand from the melon bun I had earlier and I accidently got it on my forehead."

It was a terrible excuse, considering the forehead was a very unlikely place to smear melon preservative, but Naruto shrugged it off as if it were one of the most ordinary occurrences in life. He dug his hand into his pocket, rummaging around in its deep pit for something he knew Ayumi could use.

"Here, you can use this!" It was a pink hankerchief with pink embroidery and Naruto's initials sewn into it. Ayumi reluctantly accepted the cloth, raising an eyebrow at his loud choice in pocket-hankies.

He accurately decoded her expression. "Oh, that was a gift from Sakura-chan. She gave it to my for Christmas last year!"

Ayumi could tell that Naruto cared very much for the pink kunoichi. After only spending a couple days with them on the mission to Kirigakure, his affections became very apparent. Sakura didn't seem to return the feelings as enthusiastically, but she did love him nonetheless- probably in a different way. Ayumi made a mental note to return the handkerchief as soon as she could, and in spotless condition.

She gratefully wiped the gooey substance off her forehead and stuffed the hankie in her kunai pouch for safekeeping. "Arigato, Naruto-san."

He grinned. "No problem, Ayumi! Hey, while you're here, wanna train with me? I'm working on some new things that Kakashi-sensei taught me!"

Ayumi's mouth dropped open slightly, and she motioned to the rumbling skies with her hands, gesturing _Right now, in this weather?_ The boy had to be crazy.

Naruto laughed and struck a Nice-Guy pose, courtesy of Rock Lee and Maito Gai. "Yes ma'am! There's no better time than the present!"

Ayumi fell silent for a bit, unsure about what to make of the situation. She could either stay here and most likely get soaked and buffeted by the wind while rigorously training with Naruto, or leave now and return to the warmth and refuge of her humble abode and read a nice, classic book.

It was an easy answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Your POV<strong>

If you lie down and spread out your arms and legs in a star-fish sort of formation, and close your eyes, it's easy to imagine your floating away on the ocean, just going wherever the waves take you. Wouldn't that be nice?

Yes, it most certainly would be. But you had to settle for this small, muddy puddle that was nowhere near as majestic as the ocean. You lay panting on the ground, exhausted from sparring with Naruto. He was lying not too far away, doing the exact same thing. The rain had picked up half way through your training, and now it was pounding down to the earth. Your bandages were thoroughly soaked and loosening, and a thin layer of water enveloped your entire body. Your katana arbitrarily lay by your side, unsheathed and out of reach.

The rain felt good.

Naruto had certainly been a worthy opponent, which was completely paradoxical to your first impression of him. You hadn't expected the goofy, gregarious, and grandiose boy to be so adept. He (sometimes) seemed to be one step ahead of you, and had impressive ninjutsu abilities. Ah, and all that chakra! He was a massive blob of it! Where in the world did it all come from?

Of course, it's not like you went easy on him either. You were a master swords-wielder and could most definitely hold your own, if not more. Naruto had the nicks to prove it, as well as a few deeper cuts that needed some first aid. He was fast, but not fast enough.

Now that you thought about it, you needed a little first aid too. This once, he and a shadow clone had swirled a large amount of chakra into a rotating sphere in his palm before charging at you. You reacted quickly enough and used your katana as a shield to block his attack, but the force of the impact sent you flying backwards into a tree. A knobby knot had dug into your back. Stupid tree, it really hurt.

"Naruto-san, I was wondering, what was that jutsu you used? With the shadow clone?"

Naruto craned his neck to look at you. "I think you're talking about my Rasengan. Pretty cool, eh?" He still sounded bubbly despite his apparent exhaustion and strain. How's that for a training session? It had been hours since you two started, and the worst of the storm (all that lightning and thunder) had already passed. It was only rain now.

Rasengan, eh? That'd be a good jutsu to know…

"Hey Ayumi, what's your katana made out of? I'm pretty surprised it didn't crack or break! Not that I'm bragging or anything, but Rasengan is a pretty powerful move."

Actually, you didn't know what it was made out of. After all, as far as you knew, it was an old hand-me-down that had been hand-me-downed for quite a while. The rusty, antique handle was proof of that. And yet, the old blade still cut as sharply as new one, and the metal still shone of moon-drops. It was a wonder, really. The eighth wonder of the world.

"Naruto-san, will you teach me Rasengan?" It was a way to get out of answer that question, and seeming rather dim-witted in front of a dim-wit himself. But, you did want to learn anyway.

He managed to crawl to his feet and give you a weak but endearing smile. "Sure Ayumi! I'll try my best to teach you, just like Ero-sennin taught me!"

_Pervy-sage?_ Your eye twitched. Why were there so many perverts in Konoha?

Naruto suddenly began to laugh. It wasn't a soft laugh either, though it started out that way. It quickly progressed into an all out cackle, the sound of howling amusement. He hunched over with his hands on his knees, unable to control himself. Perhaps it's what results from over-exertion?

This action rather surprised you, since you had never seen anyone lose their mind…like that. The only derangement you had seen came from Jinpachi, when he was drunk and decided to get violent. Naruto's laughter was the complete (and insane) opposite of that.

It sounded funny, like the sound a howler monkey makes while getting trampled by a wild donkey. Pretty soon, you began to laugh too, at whatever Naruto found so hilarious. Now there were two injured idiots in the middle of a rain-sodden field, still being heavily showered by the rains of heaven. And you wouldn't have it any other way. Naruto, he made you feel good. Like you could just laugh and all your troubles would vanish into thin air.

Maybe you could call him a friend. You smiled. The thought was so unfamiliar to you, so foreign. But it gave you a pleasant warmth, one that made you feel like you were really and truly _home_. Naruto Uzumaki…a friend.

Suddenly, there was a thud, and you were the only voice laughing into the wind. You stopped, spinning around to determine the abrupt halt in Naruto's merry-making. What you saw gave your body energy from some hidden source of adrenaline that hadn't been drained yet, and you rushed over to his side.

He was sprawled on the ground, pale and comatose. The cuts on Naruto's body were gushing blood. He was going to die- and it was all your fault.

* * *

><p>Am I going to kill off Naruto already? How does Ayumi feel about this? What is she going to do? What are the consequences going to be?<p> 


	9. Bittersweet

A/N:

Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait, I've been getting pretty busy lately. And plus, this chapter was a little slow and I didn't really enjoy writing it (so it might be a little sub par…for that I'm sorry!) But it's really important to the plot line of the story, so I had to do it.

Right now I'm debating about how I want to start the next chapter. A day later? A week later? A month later? Half a year later?

If you have any ideas or suggestions, PLEASE let me know!

By the way, thank you to JLynJoyce for reviewing! It means a lot C:

Enough of my blabbering, on to the story! xoxo Haiitachan

* * *

><p><em>No, no, no, no, no!<em> You began to panic. Never before had you had experience in healing other people's injuries. Most of the time that action was completely unnecessary (I mean, you didn't help the enemy right after you chopped them down, right?) or there was someone else to take on that task.

But there was no one here now.

Time, it was passing too quickly. Events, they all happened too fast. Life, it sped by too promptly.

You quickly ran through all the options in your head. There honestly were not that many choices: at most, ten. Half of them involved Naruto dying. The other half involved him dying, but not as quickly. Things were looking ridiculously dreary. Was this Kami's way of punishing you for your sins? By giving you someone to care about, and then instantly taking them away?

_Come on, baka! There has to be another option out there!_

Angrily, you clenched your fists and pummeled the ground. Why, why is it that you were always never strong enough? When it mattered most, there was always _something _that you couldn't do, where you felt useless, weak, and unworthy. You failed the academy exams-twice. You failed your parents. You failed Jinpachi. You failed yourself. You failed everyone.

Tears, a liquid that hadn't bothered you for quite a few years now, threatened to make an appearance. You hung your head low and stared at the ground in front of you, ashamed that you even had the gall to think about yourself right now, instead of Naruto. _Another person I've failed…I am a f-cking worthless piece of f-cking shit. _

…

Wait.

Wait a second.

That could work.

…

Yes, that's perfect!

Epiphanies sometimes strike at the most ideal moments. This indeed, was one of them. While staring down at the ground, you had noticed your hands. They were scrunched together in the mud, yes, but that inconsequential. What was important was that the previously snug bandages had become unraveled during your fight, and were hanging rather loosely around your fist- it was the same regarding the strips of cloth covering the rest of your body. It would be quick and easy to get them off.

Thus, you could use them to patch up Naruto. Use a few to make some crude tourniquets, and then the rest to staunch the bleeding. Yes, _excellent._ A pretty good plan considering the situation. Sure there were definitely defects in the plan, but what better option did you have? It's not like the wrappings were unsanitary either- you only used them to cover up your scars and sometimes wrap up sore joints. But that wasn't taking priority right now.

Working swiftly, you began to claw at the bandages, producing a small pile of strips and slivers of cloth. Although you were shivering from exposing your tender skin to the freezing rain, you persevered. Being careful not to disturb Naruto or increase his outward blood-flow, you slipped the longer sections of cloth above his upper arms and upper thighs, securing them tightly to stop further bleeding, but not tightly enough to amputate him. You tied the remaining pieces of bandages together and wrapped them around his wounds, being careful not to trap any dirt or debris.

_Come on Naruto…stay with me. _

Despite your own injuries and stiff muscles, you managed to pull Naruto onto your back let his arms hang down around your neck. He might as well have been a dead body- he was limp, he was cold, and he was stiff. The only thing distinguishing him otherwise was the faint thump of his heart against your sore back. Ugh, it felt like he was going through rigor mortis, his joints were so stiff. Which made it increasingly difficult to grasp him.

You slowly trudged through the mud, eventually leaving the woodsy training area and returning to the cobblestone roads of the village. Your legs and back were screaming with each step forward, sending you sharp pricks of pain telling you to stop. But you were trained as a ninja, and thus trained to ignore and hide pain. Perseverance and determination are key.

Naruto's arms swung loosely as you walked. The stone Hokages in the far mountain side seemed to loom over you, somehow directing their invisible pupils in your direction and shooting you scathing glares. It could be called a sign, or it could just be because you were exhausted and delirious. Either one would be believable enough.

Why did the hospital have to be so far away from the training grounds? Sure, if one was healthy and perfectly capable of running on his or her own two feet, it'd take about five minutes or so to get there. But like this…it'd take an eternity. Who the hell had been Konoha's city planner? Whoever he or she was, you'd sure love to yell a few choice words at the stupid idiot.

And then, just like that, you were falling. Things always happened so quickly. Lost in your own thoughts and focused still on the Hokage monuments, you had failed to noticed a rather large and kinky electrical cable looping out from under the ground. Your foot had caught on it, and the unexpected halt in your momentum sent you flying forward, destining you to a future with your face planted into the ground.

And cue the expected.

If it had just been you stumbling over the cable, you would have been able to catch yourself. Or at least avoid injury. But Naruto's weight bore down on you like an anvil, painfully sandwiching you between him and the ground. _Oof._ A couple light cracks and a wrenching pop came from your beat-up body. You gasped, breaking a very important shinobi rule- never show pain.

Haziness began to cloud your vision, and your eyes fluttered closed as darkness enveloped you. You were hastily falling victim to unconsciousness, but stayed awake long enough to feel a large weight being lifted off your shoulders (literally) and an arm loop around your own, pulling you up.

_Snap, crackle, pop. _

Ouch. Maybe your bones were a little weaker than you thought.

* * *

><p>You couldn't believe your eyes. You called BS. No way in hell could this be true- it had to be a genjutsu or something like that, a dirty trick someone was playing on you. Naruto, only a day after almost bleeding to death, was already prancing about in front of your bed, waggling his rump and taunting you with every step he took. First he had chicken danced across your vision, then wormed his way back, and retraced his steps again doing the Macarena.<p>

Really, that behind of his, mockingly waving to and fro in success, was really asking for a rude paddling.

You could only look on helplessly (and rather irritated) as he bragged about his fluid motions. "HAHAHA AYUMI-CHAN! I'M ALREADY OUT OF BED AND IT FEELS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD." He pulled his arms over his head and demonstrated a nice stretch to prove his point further. An angry vein threatened to pop out of your forehead.

"Naruto…how-that's impossible…you baka."

"EHH?"

You couldn't help but snap at the bouncing boy. It was great that you didn't have another death weighing down your conscience, really, it was a euphoric thought, but honestly, the way Naruto rubbed his recovery in your face played with death was not celebratory. How in the world did he heal so fast?

That's right. Your beat up training buddy, who had definitely been more worn out and cut up than you, was already perfectly fine- like he hadn't trained with you at all today. And you, you were confined to bed-rest with a fractured shin and three broken ribs. The joy. Not only did the incident have a negative effect on your body, but no doubt with the gossiping nurses running about, the news that you had suffered a severe lost to the blonde genin (he still hasn't passed the chuunin exam yet!) would circulate rapidly. You were a broken body, whilst he had not a scratch on him.

It was a dark hour.

"Naruto, how the hell did you recuperate so quickly?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I've always been a fast healer, Ayumi, because I can't afford to lounge around! I'm going to be Hokage!" He punched the air for emphasis.

You sighed. It was hopeless trying to get anything useful out of the boy.

He suddenly jerked his movements to a stop, and had that expression on his face when one remembers something they've forgotten. Then he smacked his forehead and began to hop around nervously. "Ohhhh man I FORGOT I HAD A MEETING WITH GRANNY TSUNADE! GAHH!"

The next second, the hyperactive boy jumped into a sprint and dashed out the room, yelling a fading

"I'LL SEE YOU LATER AYUMI!" as he went.

A small smile crept its way onto your face. Naruto was so childish at times, but in a good way. He was practically a big kid himself, but without the scarring judgmental side that most pre-adolescents had. It's really true, children can be the most cruel creatures of all. Example? Your own childhood. Other outcasts' childhoods.

Most everyone who was anyone these days used to be an outcast or still is an outcast, right? All those shrill, bullying, doll-like girls who would group together and pretend they ruled the place barely amounted to anything after graduation. Housewives, probably.

You snorted. So infinitesimal.

Out of the blue, there was a screeching sound and a light rumbling as someone pulled a small table over to the bed. You looked up, confused, believing that you had been left alone to ponder your thoughts. Did Naruto come back? Or was it possible that after Naruto left, someone else came in? But you weren't really expecting anyone, since you weren't very well acquainted with many people, and on top of that, you didn't notice the person's approach. That was a blow to your pride.

What you saw completely and utterly baffled you beyond belief. Wholly befuddled you.

Shikamaru was crouching on a stool on the other side of the side table, setting up a shogi board. His movements were slow and seemingly deliberate, as if to test your reaction. This board wasn't nearly as nice as the one you had glimpsed in his room the day you retrieved your katana, but it was well made all the same. The pieces were still intricately carved and obviously made by a skilled craftsman. Although perplexed by his actions and unsure of what to make of the awkward and quiet situation (since he had yet to say a word), you decided that it wouldn't hurt to humor him, so you proceeded to set up your side of the board as well. His eyes shifted momentarily to watch you move your pieces into their designated positions, but then returned their gaze to his own side of the board.

When the players were set up, he moved first, without saying a word. Then you moved. Then he moved.

It was like this for the next hour or so, both of you taking your time in calculating the best maneuver to claim the other's king. You had never played shogi against another person before, but had done a little reading about the strategy game. Granted, it wasn't enough for you to be exceptionally gifted at the sport, but you knew some useful tactics and scenarios to avoid. Shikamaru was one of those gifted people, apparently, since he knew exactly how to counter your every move. In the end, after an hour and forty five minutes of playing, you had been checkmated.

Shikamaru picked up your king in his hands, lightly tossing it up and down in his hand. He seemed to be thinking, but about what you had no clue.

"I cheated."

You blinked. He had finally opened his mouth to say something, and that's what he decided to say? I cheated? A "nice try" or "that was a good game" would have been nice/more appropriate. Or even "won" instead of "cheated." How was it possible to cheat in shogi?

Well, I mean, he's a shinobi, so he probably has a plethora of sneaky jutsus to use, but if he really cheated like he said, then he would have had to somehow get into your mind to see your thoughts…which is something you probably would have noticed.

Shikamaru frowned at your lack of response, a little put off that you didn't seem to care about how he had won the game. You were, in fact, thinking quite deeply upon those two words he had just uttered, and how that would be possible, but of course, he didn't know that. So he went on to explain himself.

"You touched my shogi board last week. When you got your katana."

"Hmm?"

Did you? Last week…katana…oh yes. Yes, that's right, you had forgotten about that. The lure of his beautiful board was just too much to rebel against, and so you had amusedly played around with his pieces. It was a quick interaction, but satisfying nevertheless.

Shikamaru shook his head in disdain. "You shouldn't divulge your battle tactics so easily, you know. A good strategist never lets the enemy know his or her thoughts."

_A good strategist? The enemy, eh? _You tilted your head in contemplation. "Are you my enemy then?"

There, you said it. Now all the pent up feelings of tension and aggression between the two of you could be either solved or worsened-it was all susceptible to interpretation. Though, either way, at least it would lead to a clear distinction in the momentarily muddled emotions you were feeling towards the boy. It was a rather loaded question, considering all the events that had happened on the mission to Kirigakure; its underlying meaning was _what the hell do you want with me_. Did he really see you as a menace? As someone who he would slash open from head to toe the moment he had the chance? Shikamaru didn't reply immediately, instead choosing to look at you through slanted eyes. You could tell that the gears in that head of his were turning profusely, weighing all the pros and cons of antagonistic relations with you before coming to a decision.

At last, he closed his eyes and slouched in his chair, bringing up a hand to rub his head. He wore a rather pained expression as he voiced his conclusions. "Only if you give me direct reason to…which, so far, you haven't. If Tsunade-sama trusts you…then I suppose I have to too. Troublesome…"

A very political answer. Well, maybe not entirely, but it was close enough.

You nodded your head in appreciative thanks. "Arigato, Shikamaru-san. I hope we can become comrades." An empty statement- you didn't want much to do with the lazy teenager. He seemed to see right through your façade, but didn't call you out on it. Instead, he chose to change the topic, gripping the king piece tightly in his right hand and staring into your eyes. The close scrutiny made you feel rather uncomfortable. "Ayumi, who do you think the king is?"

It was the first time he had used your name.

The king…now why would he ask something like that? Well, the king had to be the person of highest rank residing in a country, right? Because that's what all the pawns and knights and bishops were protecting. They were out on the field, fighting for the king who was essential in his own way to the direction of the game.

"Here…it would be the Hokage. Because she's the mastermind of the village"

A corner of Shikamaru's tugged into a small smirk; something about your straightforward answer clearly amused him to some degree. You didn't understand why- it was a completely logical and simple answer. Was there something in particular he was looking for?

"I used to think so too…but then someone showed me the right answer."

Huh? How does that make any sense? You could sense a small back story behind Shikamaru's words as he cast his eyes blankly towards the floor, again lapsing into his awkward silence. You didn't press the issue though, his somber expression hinting that it was something he didn't want to talk about. You could sense his feelings of loss as clear as if they were your own. It was tangible, permeating the air around you and nearly suffocating you.

Or was it just because you forgot to breath?

The sun had shone through the window that moment, and its warm rays fell on Shikamaru's crouched figure. The two arms snaking out from the puffy vest were sinewy, the muscles brought into clear view by the high contrast the sun created. His eyes were deep set and symmetrical, the light gleaming off of his dark lashes. His lips were parted and you swore you could see the breaths slowly entering and leaving his immaculate mouth.

He was beautiful.

"Excuse me. I hope I'm not bothering you, but visiting hours are over."

A petite, slender nurse had knocked on the doorframe, breaking both of you out of your trances. You immediately turned your head to the left, all at once harboring shame and irritation at your actions. It was embarrassing- you couldn't believe you had just enthusiastically ogled the person who could very easily ruin your life. It was unprofessional, not to mention completely unacceptable. You did not come back to Konoha just to fall head-over-heels from the semi-attractive first person you saw.

…attractive…

Was he?

A light rustling sound had you glancing back over to where Shikamaru sat. He had packed up the shogi board and was now standing, slouching with his hands in his pockets. He turned and walked towards the door, giving you a small wave of the hand as he left.

You were alone again. You mind took the opportunity and began to wander over the events of the past two days, and then an idea came across your mind. How did you get to the hospital, if you passed out on the streets of Konoha?

* * *

><p>Who was their savior? How is Shikamaru going to treat Ayumi from now on? Are things still going to be tense? What comes after this?<p> 


	10. Apprehension

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been trying to improve the length and quality of my writing so it's more worth the wait. The majority of this chapter is from Shikamaru's POV, and I hope I got his lazy, sarcastic tone okay. I'm not fond of OOC-ness, so I'm hoping that I got this right and that you guys like it!

Please review and show me some love- I'm starting to think that this story is a flub :C

Thank you to all those that reviewed!

xoxo Haiitachannnnn!

* * *

><p><strong>Your POV<strong>

You lightly dragged your fingers over the smooth porcelain surface of the mask. Most of it was a creamy white, the color: the color of milk, of vanilla ice cream, of sweet little daisies, of _innocence_. The light reflecting off the fresh, polished glaze only enhanced the brightness of the cream.

But you were not to be fooled. Curving along the edges and through the middle of the mask were large, blunt streaks of blood-red, tainting the pure aura of the base-color. The white only made the red look even more saturated, more sinister, more cruel. It was blissful and naïve childhood being ripped away by force, splattering the idealistic youth with the realities of the ninja world.

Small black swirls, very few and in-between, rimmed the two small holes in the center of the mask. That is where death manifests itself clearly. Eyes become dull and unfocused, almost foggy, as the dead man huffs his last breath-the windows to the soul clearly depict the spirits spiraling into complete oblivion as they leave the body.

You flexed your limbs and tested their movement, trying to become accustomed to the new black spandex jumpsuit and the stiff metal plates protecting your torso, arms, and legs. It was a different feel from your bandages, but you kind of preferred it. The smooth expanse of the spandex was cool and breathed well, and since it was stitch-free it did not chafe against your dry skin. It was an especially welcome comfort to the incessant throb emanating from your upper left arm, which had been subjected to permanent branding today by needle and ink. The aesthetically blackened skin was still a little swollen from being punctured repeatedly, but the tattoo was a necessary measure for all members of the squad.

Your trailing fingers grasped the front of the mask this time, and slowly your arm curled to bring it to your face. It fit snugly and comfortably, though you knew you'd need some time to adjust to seeing the world through only two small openings in front of your eyes. If you stared straight ahead, you could see perfectly fine, but your peripheral vision was severely limited. So you would have to rely less on eyesight and more on your other senses.

You stepped in front of the mirror to examine your new uniform, and fixed your katana so that it rested more comfortably on your hip. Two calm eyes stared back at you, gaze dripping with sense of fulfillment. A lone crow let out a throaty _caw-caw_ as it circled in the sky. You opened your window and leapt out, quickly moving to your destination.

Stag has important work to do today.

* * *

><p>AN: Quick clarification! Sorry, I just want to make sure my readers understand what I'm trying to convey here: Ayumi was recruited by Tsunade into the ANBU black ops, and she accepted. Her mask is that of a stag (what a coincidence) and she's off on her first ANBU mission. I know it seems rather sudden that Tsunade made her part of ANBU, especially since Ayumi's still rather new and all that, but lets just say that at the beginning of this chapter, it's been about two months since she _arrived_? I hope that works. Okay, sorry about my rambling! Back to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's POV<strong>

"Shikamaru, are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but my answer will always be the same."

Tsunade sighed and folded her hands on the desk in front of her. "Alright Shikamaru…I just think you would be an excellent addition. There are many benefits to the position…"

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was slouching in Tsunade's office again, hands dug deep into the pockets of my loose pants. She had tried to recruit me into ANBU for the umpteenth time this year, but I wasn't having it. Sure, it'd be prestigious and I'd get a way better salary with the missions I'd be doing, but it really wasn't my kind of job. Too troublesome. I'm fine with staying a Jounin (which is still such a drag) because then I can still keep an eye on Choji and Ino. If I wasn't around, I don't even know what kind of trouble they'd get themselves in. Maybe I worry too much.

I held back a yawn, so as to not be rude to Tsunade. "…Is that all?" I asked, hoping to Kami that it was, so I could to my favorite spot by the pond and watch the clouds drift by. It was too nice a day to stay cooped up inside.

Tsunade shook her head and took a hearty chug from her cup of sake. She always told us it was mineral water, but you'd have to be an idiot to believe that terrible lie. Heck, not even Naruto believed her, and he was a class-A block-head. The empty sake bottles in the trash next to her desk didn't help her case either.

"I asked you to come a little earlier to try and talk you into ANBU, but I guess I should have known you wouldn't agree. We're just waiting on Kakashi now."

I could help but sweat-drop and feel very skeptical. If we were waiting for Kakashi, then we'd be standing here for a while. Thus, I'd be stuck inside all day just doing nothing until he showed up. And that could take hours, the lazy, irritating, son of a-

"Yo."

I almost sighed in relief as I saw Kakashi crouching on one of the offices many window-sills. Thank goodness he was on time for once. He lightly jumped from the ledge and onto the floor, pocketing the small orange book he always read. "Morning, Hokage-sama, Shikamaru."

Tsunade nodded and greeted him in return. She then turned her attention back to her desk and rifled among a couple folders before extracting a rather thick and beefy one. I gulped, immediately assessing the situation. Hokage, big folder, two jounins, mission briefing, oh boy…

I could tell that this was going to be a very troublesome mission indeed.

* * *

><p>The wind whipped my face as I pushed off from a branch, my muscles straining as I stretched my legs into a leap. To say that I was annoyed was an understatement- no, I was furious. But I wasn't in any position to complain, or whine, or protest. So, as an output for the very strong feelings I was experiencing at the moment, I was traveling through the forest at almost twice my normal speed, getting rid of the pent up frustration by overexerting my muscles. Maybe that wasn't the smartest way to vent, considering I had to keep this up for another three days, but…<p>

Apparently, Kakashi was thinking the same way. He was traveling a good twenty feet behind me, but I could still clearly hear the amusement in his voice when he spoke. "My, my, Shikamaru…you're being uncharacteristically un-lazy. Excited to see a certain Sand kunoichi?"

I turned my head a fraction at the sound of his voice, but it was just enough to see him giving me one of his incessant eye-creasing smirks. I gave him a scowl in return but by the sound of his chuckle he seemed to enjoy my reaction. "I would never be excited to see that troublesome woman…"

If you took a guess, it's probably right. We're off to lovely-old Suna, our powerful ally, to once again discuss some important matters. Well, one is definitely more important than the other, but both are equally annoying and thus equally troublesome. I didn't _want_ to do either, but as always, Tsunade's orders…

If I had known that being a Jounin was this bothersome, I would've stayed a genin for life. Well, maybe not since I'd be stuck with the most ridiculous D-rank missions, but at least a chuunin like Ino and Choji. Then I could've lived the rest of my life in peace, find a girl, have two kids, live to a ripe old age (but not too old) and die before my wife. See? It's easy stuff, you don't have to be a genius to plan out your life. A, B, C, it's easy as 1, 2, 3…

And I know for a fact that Temari is not part of that plan. After we discuss and exchange information about Akatsuki and plan our next move, I'm supposed to go meet with her about the Chuunin Exams, since they're being held in Suna this year. Which is kind of disadventageous for the to-be genin 'cause the climate is hot, humid, and unbearable to any one not used to it. Konoha usually hosts it, but ever since our peace treaty with Suna we've alternated- Suna does the one in the fall and we do the one in the spring.

For some very unknown reason, Tsunade decided that it would be a good idea for me to serve as a diplomat for Konoha. That means that I have to do exactly what Temari does- fill out paperwork, plan the Chuunin exams (which is by far the most troublesome thing I have yet to experience), and make routine trips to and from Suna to "discuss" and "keep the bonds of our treaty strong."

Bah humbug. Stupid elders. It's a drag even when I don't have to go to Suna, 'cause then I have to be at Temari's beck and call when she's here. Which, trust me, is like every minute of the waking day.

Troublesome woman.

Aggravated, I pushed off from another branch, leaves whipping past my face as I did so. My breaths were getting heavier and heavier now, and my chest felt like it was starting to cave in. It was close to sunset, at least, since the sky was darkening into a fiery red, so we'd have to find a place to set up camp soon. _Finally, a break…_

The sun suddenly let out a burst of blazing colors, brushing the baby-blue sky with warm hues. Yellows mixed with reds to make oranges, and magentas and royal purples found a way to snuggle into the painting as well.

I sighed, making the decision to just stop right there and enjoy the rest of the sunset. I plopped my bottom down onto a beefy jut of wood and leaned back against the tree it belonged to. Kakashi went beyond me by a couple of meters before he realized that I had stopped. He chuckled as he slowed his gallop into a trot and reversed, making his way back to where I was sitting, gazing at the sky.

"Well, I guess we're camping here for the night."

I only nodded in response, my gaze transfixed on the inky navy that was beginning to swallow up the sun in its entirety. A rough hand on my shoulder tried to shake me from my trance, and I grudgingly obeyed. Kakashi dropped down to the forest floor and immediately began to collect scrap wood. I stood up and allowed myself a leisurely stretch before following the silver-haired pervert down to the fuzzy moss.

I casually lit the pile of logs Kakashi had quickly gathered in the center of the clearing with Asuma's lighter. The polished silver tin still glinted brightly, even in twilight, and the metal felt warm in my callused hands. It was almost as if Asuma had just used it to light another one of his cigarettes. I could see him now, drawing a deep, smoky breath from the little tobacco stub and laughing with that throaty voice he developed. I told the man he'd die smoking, but he didn't listen.

Well…I was right anyway. Asuma did die smoking, puffing his last cigarette. I wish I had been wrong when I said that. I know I didn't mean it seriously, but that inner genius of mine…it just won't give me a break.

I stared into the fire, lost in my reveries. It was quiet between Kakashi and I, neither of us saying a word in the drowsy orange glow. I wish Asuma were still here, he always knew how to keep a situation lively. What can I say, he was my first and only sensei. Hell, I wish he was my dad, since he did a heck of a better job than my old man does right now. He taught me so many things, showed me so many things, and I feel as though this lighter captures his every essence. A hard man on the outside, liquid soft on the inside. The fire, that was his eternal life. He would never be extinguished, ever. He left so many things behind, and I intend to preserve every single one.

Including little Asuma…

Just thinking about him brought a smile to my face. Kurenai-sensei was coping really well as a single mother. She's about 5 months into her pregnancy, and it's only another month before she should be able to feel the baby kick. At least, that's what Tsuande said. I think Kurenai is going to name it Asuma, no matter if it's a boy or a girl. I was never a sentimental kind of guy, but I think it's kind of sweet that she's doing that. It is his legacy, after all. His king. My king.

I let out a soft laugh as I thought about Asuma as a little bouncing baby. Would it look like him? I guess it doesn't really matter, since I'm going to protect it no matter what the cost. Ayumi still has some things to learn. It's not like I'm belittling her or anything just 'cause she got the answer to my question wrong. The Hokage is not the king of the shogi board, nope. I mean, I used to think the same thing, so I can't be too critical. I didn't even get the answer on my own, so I guess you could say I cheated. But it doesn't matter. I wonder if she's ever going to find the truth, and if that truth will change her.

Maybe she can learn to open up more.

…

Right. The day Naruto gives up ramen.

"Whatever could you be smiling about, Ikka-kun?"

Kakashi was perceptive as ever, eyes torn away from that dainty little book dangling in his hands and once again creased in a mocking upside-down "u" shape. I scowled at him, irked that he used the annoying nickname my mom always calls me.

"That's Shikamaru to you, Kakashi."

"Really? Are you sure you wouldn't prefer Nara-san? Or perhaps that only works if I happen to be lithe, dark haired, dark skinned beauty..."

I blinked at him, not really sure where he was going with this. Lots of people in Konoha would fit that description, I think.

"My, my, Shikamaru, forgotten already? I'm talking about Ayumi!"

"Che!"

One second the old man was pestering me about troublesome Temari, and the next second Ayumi? What goes on in this guy's brain? He's speaking about two females the same age as _me_ and he's like, 12 years my senior. That's _disgusting_. He needed to learn some limits, so I told him what I was thinking. He promptly slumped over, turned away from me, and mumbled a deflated 'good night' before lying down and resting his head on a soft tuft of moss. Poor, depressed man. I guess that means I have to be the look-out first.

The moon was shining brightly above, even though it was waning into only half an orb. Maybe it was because there were no clouds to obscure the light. Despite being one who thoroughly enjoys gazing at and pondering the fluffy white masses of condensation floating across the sky during the day, I didn't mind the clarity of the night right now. It was actually kind of nice, since I could see all the stars twinkling against the black backdrop of the evening sky, looking optimistic even though there was no way they could overcome the darkness around them. They sure are fighters, those stars.

"I know you were watching her that day, that day she trained with Naruto. You caught her when she collapsed and brought her and the knuckle-head to the hospital again. Such the gentleman, though one who doesn't seem to trust her yet if he has to watch her every move." Kakashi's voice was mild, but also accusing. He knew I had had that day off, and so couldn't have had orders from Tsunade to keep an eye on Ayumi. Well, he was right and it was sort of wrong that I had done that, but it ended up saving her and that stupid Naruto in the end, right? Sure, I didn't really trust her still and wanted to find out more about her abilities, but…it was a little out of character for me to do that. It would've been a fine day to play shogi too.

I had my share of shogi the next day though. I had to admit, for a beginner, Ayumi was fairly competent. And that strategy of hers, it was intriguing, but it seemed to be the only one she knew since she had unintentionally shown it to me twice. As I told her, that was never a good move.

And then she just had to turn that against me and ask whether or not I trusted her. She was too polite to ask that explicitly, but I knew what she had been implying. I've never been good at those kinds of things, like making personal and emotional decisions on the spot. But I think I gave a satisfactory answer. I told Ayumi that Tsunade trusts her, and I trust Tsunade, so therefore, I have to trust Ayumi. But it doesn't mean I've gotten to that point of feeling completely relaxed when I'm around that girl. I always get this funny feeling in my gut when I see her, especially when she returns my gaze. I get all uncomfortable and I can feel my skin getting warm. Funny feelings like those usually tell us something's wrong, right?

A soft wind blew the fire in my direction, smoke stinging my eyes and smothering my breath.

"Yeah, that's right. I don't really trust her."

* * *

><p>WHAT'S COMING NEXT? WHO KNOWS? Will something happen to make Shikamaru see the light? Will Ayumi ever find the king? What's going to happen in Suna? I wonder!<p> 


	11. Predicament

A/N: Hey everyone! Hopefully this update didn't keep you waiting too long. I'm actually pretty happy with how quickly I was able to get this done, considering I've been juggling a lot of other school work around as well. And I'm also pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out; I think my writing style might be slowly emerging :D

Many thanks to JLynJoyce, for your review and staying faithful to this story!

And also thanks to RavenStark for you sweet review! It really made me happy, and motivated me to write more!

And of course, thank you readers!

The plotline is finally starting to pick up, and there will definitely be more action in the future. The beginning was a little boring, I agree…Oh! There is a little bit more profanity in this chapter, I just felt like it fit the moment. Just a heads up!

Okay, on to the story! PS, it starts in Shikamaru's POV

xoxo Haiitachan

* * *

><p>Suna had information, but very little of it. And most of it was pretty inconsequential.<p>

After I thought about it, it kind of made sense that they'd have far less news than Konoha did. After all, Naruto was a leaf ninja, and it was his ultimate goal to bring back and rehabilitate Sasuke. So things could go back to the way before, before the troublesome Uchiha just had to cause all this trouble. What I'm trying to say, is that Konoha has a more personal connection to this whole Akatsuki-Sasuke-Itachi-ex-Orochimaru situation, and a knucklehead that won't take 'no' for an answer, so of course we had done more recon missions than Suna. Not to mention that Suna is practically in the middle of nowhere, where it's hot, humid, and unbearable. Who would want to go there, for any reason at all?

Well, Sasori and Deidara did that one time, but that was only because there was a big incentive for them. It's a good thing Gaara survived that whole ordeal, because he's a damn good Kazekage. He's civil, intelligent, patient, the makings of a true leader. His sister, though, what a hippo! I scowled as I swiped my forearm across my forehead, wiping off the small beads of sweat that had begun to accumulate there. It was freaking hot, and the ghosts of her nagging voice began to flood my inner mind. Shikamaru do this, Shikamaru do that, Shikamaru are you even listening blah blah blah.

Her short temper was just like the weather here-scalding and burning. So annoying.

It's been almost two weeks since we left Konoha, and I couldn't be happier to be returning. I've had just about enough of every damn thing in and about Suna- all I wanted was to be able to nap comfortably in the shade of leafy green trees and look up at the clouds without having to worry about going blind because the sun was too bright. Was that so much to ask?

Kakashi seemed to be relieved about going back as well. His calm composure hadn't cracked once during our mission, but I could tell that it was close sometimes. The sweat rolling down the visible side of his face betrayed him. It was still impressive though, I think, because he never took off his puffy Jounin vest, and kept that turtle-neck mask thing on the entire time. I know if I dressed like he did, I would have passed out from heatstroke long ago. As it was, I had taken off my own similar vest and opted to walk around in loose clothing.

I was particularly eager to go back to Konoha, but not as much as Kakashi it seemed, because this time, he was the one traveling about twenty meters ahead of me. We left Suna a day ago, so we were already within the comfortable confines of tall trees and cooling air. It wasn't the thick, coniferous forest yet, but we were getting close. "My, my, Kakashi…you're being uncharacteristically un-lazy. Excited to see a certain green-clad Konoha shinobi?" I sent him a sloppy smile, reveling in the position switch. Here I was, feeding Kakashi the (pretty much) same words he had uttered to me two weeks before…

_He was traveling a good twenty feet behind me, but I could still clearly hear the amusement in his voice when he spoke. "My, my, Shikamaru…you're being uncharacteristically un-lazy. Excited to see a certain Sand kunoichi?" _

… Presently, Kakashi craned his neck to look at me from his position up ahead, and I could see him deadpan, clearly not amused by my jocularity or reference to Gai-sensei, whom I knew Kakashi felt was a little irritating at times. Karma's a bitch, Kakashi!

"No, it's not that…it's just, something doesn't feel quite right."

I let his words wash over me like a crashing wave. Something doesn't feel right, hmm? Now that he mentions it, there is something rather foreboding about this copse of trees we're traveling through. Though the sun was high in the sky and the trees weren't tall enough to offer deep shadows, it was a cool and dark atmosphere down here. Or is that just the power of suggestion? Just because Kakashi says he feels uneasy it makes me think there's something out there that should make me feel uneasy?

"Stay alert, Shikamaru."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. I tensed a little, readily obliging to his request. Although Kakashi was a lazy and inconsiderate pervert, he was also the very famous Copy-Nin, and has survived through dozens of dangerous life-or-death battles with dozens of vicious nin: he knew what he was doing. I quickly scanned my eyes from left to right as I ran, keeping a sharp look out for anything suspicious. I endeavored to make my steps silent and light, though Kami knows how much more work that is than just regular running. _How troublesome._

My feet danced across the various branches that protruded from the thick trunks on both sides of me. Kakashi and I had been keeping this fast pace since dawn, though we had taken a break a while ago. But that one break was just because Kakashi said 'nature called,' and it didn't even give me enough time to rest thoroughly. Ugh, I could really use a break right now. Chakra increases a person's stamina greatly, but even so, four hours of non-stop running really takes a toll on the body. Why did Suna have to be so damn far away?

I grumbled incoherent phrases under my breath, finding that it was the only way I could complain and get out my feelings. If I thought about it too much, I'd get a headache. If I decided to work it off through physical exertion, I'd be dead within the next ten minutes since I was already pretty exhausted. _Flipping Tsunade, worst timing ever, Suna's so freaking hot in the summer, I just want this to be OVE-_

My foot involuntarily pounded down onto the next branch due to the extreme stress I was feeling. There was a raucous _snap_ and suddenly the world was spinning before my eyes. I felt my stomach leap into my throat as my body plummeted downwards, the shock of falling through a broken branch not yet registering with my brain. But when I finally realized what was happening, I turned myself around so that I was upright and grappled with the rough trunks of nearby trees, albeit scraping my palms roughly in the process. About 30 meters above the forest floor, I was finally able to utilize the momentum of my fall to roughly jump between two trees and firmly land on the soft moss. But then my ankle shuddered and collapsed to the side, ironically supporting all my weight. I grunted as daggers of pain shot into it, feeling as though a porcupine had just embedded multiple quills into my joint.

"Shit." Why, why of all times did it have to be _now_ that I sprain my ankle? Seems like Mother Nature just has a rather cruel sense of humor. Because right now, as I am pretty much incapable of fleeing or stably supporting myself, I just happen to have landed right in front of two dangerous enemies: one named Uchiha Itachi, and the other named Hoshigaki Kisame. How could they have been this close to us, and yet not give away their location at all? Their chakra was completely hidden, and that just made the situation all the more dangerous. _Shitshitshitshit…_

My constantly whirring mind immediately began to assess the situation, calculating battle tactics and scoping out escape routes, though for once, it wasn't coming up with anything useful. I kept my narrowed eyes sharply fixed on the two black and red clad figures in front of me, watching their every twitch, every shift, every move…

I heard a soft thud come from my right and I assumed it was Kakashi. I heard him mumble softly through his mask. "Are you okay?"

I replied in an equally quiet voice, without ever averting my gaze. "Yeah, it's only a sprained ankle…just my luck."

For a while, the four of us froze and stared the others down, neither party willing to give in or make the first move. If I stuck out my tongue, I knew I'd be able to taste the tension, it was so tangible. It was like there were electric currents buzzing around in the air. Eventually, Kisame grew restless and ended the stalemate. A wide, devilish grin snaked itself across his face and he hoisted Samehada onto his shoulder, finally letting his chakra leak out to taint the atmosphere. "Well, what a wonderful surprise. My sword here's been aching for some action. Say Itachi, can we kill 'em?"

Itachi's expression remained stoic, the lower half of his face still hidden within the high collar of his coat. I tensed, waiting for someone to make the next move. At this point, anything could happen, what with a little provocation. Kakashi's voice was smooth and restrained, though it was obvious what his motives were. "Itachi…what are you doing so close to Konoha?"

"No reason."

Ugh, it was absolutely frustrating. Neither party was getting anywhere and at this rate, we could be stuck in this position for hours.

Kakashi chuckled. "You were never one to do anything without a purpose, Itachi. Answer the question please." I had to admit, I admired the man's tranquility, more so when confronted with such daunting situations.

I shuddered when Itachi glazed over our two-man team, his eyes lingering for a moment longer on my debilitated form. It seemed as though he were thinking about something, something immense. I could pretty easily guess what it was- he was gambling with our lives. There were two of them, and technically only 1-and-a-half of us. We were worn and weary, whilst they seemed to have no problems whatsoever. We wanted information that they didn't want to give, and we had nothing of interest to offer them in return. Damn it. The most I could do in my state would be to stay back and use my shadow possession jutsu to hold the enemy in place, and even that might not be enough considering I had no other means of defense; one swing from Samehada or a glare from Itachi would be the end of me. And that is not how I had planned to die. Sure, I have Kakashi to fight, and he's a fucking legend, but even he was brought to his knees a couple years ago when Itachi used the sharingan on him. Hell, all the guy did what _look_ at him. Who knows how much longer he'd last now?

And then Itachi opened his damn mouth and said those pretentious words. The coward turned slowly, until all we could see was the broad expanse of his back. "Make it quick, Kisame."

Kisame's already prominent grin grew exponentially bigger until the bastard was practically _glowing_ with excitement. He flexed his fingers along the hilt of his sword and sadistically stared at mine and Kakashi's now apprehensive figures, drinking in the image of his next victims. My mind was racing at a million miles per second. I thought back to my mission in Kirgakure, and at our chance encounter at the black market. Of course, at that time, Kisame didn't know that the scraggly peasant man huddling in a corner was me, but I most definitely gleaned that scene for all it was worth. It got me thinking. Although I haven't really made it into the bingo book yet (thank Kami, that's one troublesome thing I didn't have to worry about), Kakashi was the prime rib of that book, the featured product, the big cheese. His body must be worth wagons and wagons of money. Even if I somehow survived, Kisame would definitely take Kakashi, and lock his body up in that foul, glacial basement along with the other rotting corpses in to satisfy his greedy desires. I grimaced, feeling sick at the thought. What the hell are we going to do? How long will we be able to last?

"Why don't I letcha two make the first move…I'm doin' you a favor here, ya know." Kisame's voice was bubbling with barely contained excitement. _Ah yes, what a gentlemanly gesture_.

However infinitesimal _one_ move might seem, it was a huge advantage. Kakashi wasn't an idiot, I knew he saw just how fantastic an opportunity we'd been given. I began to realize what Kakashi was playing as soon as he made the first hand sign. I couldn't help but smile weakly at his effort- maybe, maybe if it worked, we'd have a chance to survive. Kakashi's hand slammed into the ground next to mine, and I cracked my knuckles, preparing for an all out brawl.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

* * *

><p>AN: Just a brief note, to clear up any possible conclusion. In the next section, I will be referring to Ayumi's fellow Anbu members by the animals their respective masks represent. So, for example, if one guy wears a hippo mask, I would refer to him as Hippo.

Okay, back to the story! (Now it's in your POV)

* * *

><p>You heard the incessant pitter-patter of footsteps long before you saw the figure it belonged to. Granted, it may have been due to your sensory hyperactivity since there was nothing stimulating out here. The noise from the center of Konoha was incapable of reaching this far outside the villages confines, and you had been here so long that the pungent, pine-mixed-with-earth-and-spring-water smell had faded into nothing. A casual <em>caw <em>of a raven, maybe a small twitter from a sparrow, would very occasionally break the silence. So maybe that's why you were so keen on picking up the incongruous noise of someone, or something, running.

Anbu hadn't been very exciting as of yet, but you couldn't bring yourself to resent that. You imagined you knew the reasoning behind it, and it if was the reason you were thinking of, then it was a pretty solid argument. Tsunade wanted to keep you behind the scenes for a while, stay on low profile about this, because she was still assessing your fidelity. Giving this higher rank to you was a sign of truce and trust, but the real trials and tribulations lay ahead. Would she be able to trust you, when sending you out with fellow Anbu members? Would you take the opportunity to eliminate some of Konoha's highest ranked ninja? Would you betray them, and thus, the village? It was all a petty mind game, really, but one that was played by nearly all psychologically sound souls in existence.

The hollow noise of limbs striking the ground grew louder, and you turned in the direction of the noise. Your movement was fluid and silent, having had time to adjust to the slightly cumbersome safety attire you had been required to wear: heavy metal armor that covered every part of your body save your joints. But thankfully, the suit was cleverly designed and never made any undesirable noise when you shifted or stretched. The mask had taken a little more time to get used to, but now it wasn't a problem to only see the world through those two small openings in front of your eyes. Your senses had grown a little sharper to compensate for the lack of peripheral vision, and it was like you were exposed to a whole new world, one that had been just out of reach before.

A light rustle from a nearby bush signaled that whoever or whatever was just about to emerge from the shadows, so you placed your hand on the hilt of you antiquated katana, preparing just in case it was an enemy. That was your job, after all. You and a few other Anbu members had been assigned to watch duty around the borders of Konoha, and scouting for any suspicious travelers or thieves. Tsunade had made a comment, something about looking specifically for males wearing black cloaks with red clouds. It was a pretty odd request.

What came out of the bush had you raising your eyebrows sky-high, and rendering utterly speechless at the sight before you. A small, brown pug was panting heavily, and seemed extremely relieved that he had found you, for whatever reason since you had no recollection of ever meeting this dog. He was dressed in bandages and navy blue cloth, a shining Konoha headband adorning the top of his cranium. His tiny ears folded cutely towards his face, and the droopy expression his eyes took on made you want to scoop him up and cuddle with him, if only for a few seconds before he tried to claw your eyes out. He promptly plopped down on his haunches and wheezed breathily, eyes closed in exhaustion as air noisily entered and left his wide-open muzzle.

Although flustered, you didn't hesitate to press the emergency call button located on your radio device, thereby calling a few of the closest Anbu members to your side. Maybe they'd know what to make of the little pup. He didn't look dangerous, but hey, looks can be deceiving and for all you knew, this little guy right here might have enough strength to take out half the village. It was all shrouded in doubt and uncertainty- for times like this, you were glad that rules existed. Calling other Anbu members to investigate the suspicious scene was one of them. Baboon arrived first, quickly appearing on your right. He was followed by Wolf, Monkey, and Tiger.

"You called?" Despite the obvious efforts to mask the Anbu member's identities, it was obvious that the low, rumbling voice of Baboon belonged to a man. To keep your identity as an enigma as best you could (if the others hadn't already figured out your gender due to your slim frame), you just pointed a slender finger at the tiny fur-ball crouched just a meter away.

"Pakkun? Hey, buddy, how ya been! It's been a while since I last seen ya, ne?" Wolf sounded absolutely elated to see Pakkun, who you assumed to be an old acquaintance of his. Though how he could be have been friends with a _pug_, you didn't know. Lately, a lot of things had seemed far-fetched, and this was just another thing you acknowledged and accepted. Pakkun lifted his drooping head and sent Wolf a small, lopsided smile. "I've been good, thanks pal, but catchin' up with ya ain't the reason why I'm here."

"So why are you here Pakkun?"

"Kaka-chan sent me. He's really got himself in a bind this time; goin' up 'gainst Itachi and Kisame. Shikamaru's with 'im, but the kid's got a sprained ankle, so he can't do too much. Kaka-chan wants backup, ay-sap." Oh hey, the dog can talk too.

Baboon tensed up at the mention of Itachi, and let a string of profanities leak freely from his normally pristine disposition. He stood up and beckoned for you and the other two to follow suit, and motioned for Pakkun to lead the way. Baboon's movements were jerky and impatient, making you wonder whether it was out of fear and anxiety for Kakashi and Shikamaru, or due to a personal connection with Itachi. Pakkun grumbled as he picked himself up again, albeit his limbs a little shaky from the hard run to the outskirts of Konoha, but he darted away surprisingly quickly for such a small animal.

However ambiguous Baboon's worries seemed to be, you knew what this situation could present. This could be your chance to show Shikamaru how dedicated you were to protecting Konoha and its citizens, that you wouldn't turn your back on them no matter what. Maybe he'd finally get that stick out of his ass and loosen up a bit. A small smile threatened to tug at the edge of your lips as you shot through the forest behind Pakkun. Yeah, it would be nice to not have to worry about following the rules _all_ the time, because you knew Shikamaru carefully watched you. Whether it was his job or not, it still sent little shivers up your spine when you thought about his dark-chocolate eyes following your body around, tracking your movements, tracing your silhouette.

Yeah, he had better stay alive until you got there, otherwise you'd kill him.

* * *

><p>Hmmm! What's going to happen? Is Ayumi going to get there in time? What is the relationship between her and Shikamaru now? Will it ever have a chance to blossom? Is she going to kick Itachi's butt? Will she prove herself?<p>

Find out in the next chapter! There will be a fight scene, hopefully it turns out alright.

Please review! :3


	12. Disillusionment

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry about the really late update! College and school stuff has really taken up a lot of my time. This chapter is a little on the short side, but I didn't want to leave you hanging. I'll try and post a longer update next time, and hopefully it'll be worth the wait.

If you notice, I am currently housing an extreme dislike for physics class…and I felt the need to kind of let that out. Pardon me if you enjoy physics class.

Hopefully…this isn't too bad

By the way, thank you to JLynJoyce and RavenStark for your dedication! It makes me so happy C: And thank you for your constructive criticism, it helped A LOT.

Just one more thing, don't forget that Ayumi's Anbu mask is a Stag and that no one knows that she's part of the Anbu. Because everything is anonymous in there.

xoxo Haiitachan

* * *

><p>"C'mon, pick it up! My paws're practically bleedin' an' I'm still runnin' faster than you!"<p>

"Shut your yapping and use that breath for breathing!"

"Idiot! We're almost there, jus' hurry!"

Oh, such was the incessant teasing that had begun right after you, Baboon, Wolf, and Tiger had embarked on your rescue. Wolf and Pakkun had barely stopped insulting each other since the moment they'd met- you thought it was quite cute actually, the way they were expressing themselves and subtly saying 'I missed you.' Monkey was missing out on all this catching up, since he had sped back to Konoha to give Tsunade a summary and report on what had happened and what was going to go down. She wouldn't be happy, having decisions made without her consent, but in this case the answer was straightforward enough. Mission: save Kakashi's and Shikamaru's sorry asses before they can't be saved anymore. Simple enough. Only, it wouldn't be easy at all, since Uchiha Itachi was on the enemy team, and he didn't strike you as a person who'd let his victims get away. I mean, it's not like you'd ever met the guy or anything, but from what you read out of the bingo book, the guy was a real threat. Massacring the remainder of the Uchiha clan, abandoning Konoha, and then joining a thoroughly evil group whose ideals about peace and justice were totally twisted? Really didn't seem like a merciful kind of guy.

But then again, what did you know?

Slightly lost in your train of thought, you nearly tripped over Pakkun when he jumped down into a clearing and abruptly stopped. He hissed with pain as your sandaled foot roughly prodded into his vulnerable underbelly, twisting around and making a snap at your ankle in warning. "Watch where ya're goin', geez!" You sheepishly rubbed your head in apology, forgoing a proper apology since you were still trying to avoid speaking as much as possible. That was the whole purpose of being in Anbu right? _Anonymously_ working as an _anonymous_ ninja, so you wouldn't get targeted by the enemy…? Hopefully no one saw through your act, but it wasn't something you could be sure about.

"Stupid, pay attention, or you're gonna die!"

_Thanks Pakkun, that was some very helpful advice_. You surveyed the clearing around you, and quickly analyzed the situation; your Anbu back-up squad had finally arrived at the scene, and with plenty of time, it seemed. Kakashi was panting slightly and locked in a defensive crouch, but other than a few minor scrapes and cuts, he was perfectly fine. It was the same situation for Shikamaru, who was crouched near the outer edge of the open space, nursing a slightly swollen ankle. Right, Pakkun had mentioned that it was sprained. Wolf had unsheathed his katana and intercepted Kisame's attack, and was currently crossing blades with him while Tiger was standing behind the shark-man, holding a katana to his gill-y neck. Boy, did they know how to make an entrance. But hey…where'd Baboon go? You furrowed your brow and glanced around the clearing again, slightly uneasy that the undeclared leader of your group wasn't in your field of vision.

_Oh wait, there he is_. Baboon was towards the edge of the clearing as well, though slightly hidden in the shadows cast by the surrounding trees. His lean body was wrapped around a billowing black cloak printed with red clouds, and he had his signature tanto knife pressed into a pale white throat that wasn't his own. Itachi's throat.

It was the ultimate juxtaposition- Baboon was so lovingly embracing the man who he was about to viciously execute. How sentimental.

A small movement drew you eyes back to rest on Kisame and your fellow ANBU members. Kisame's mocking smile had evolved into a wide grin, one that stretch from ear to ear and exposed those numerous rows of deadly teeth. He leaned forward an applied more pressure on Samehada, causing Wolf's arms to quiver from the strain of keeping a firm stance. Even from your position, which was fairly far from the trio, you could see the vicious glint of sick excitement twinkling in Kisame's eyes. It only seemed to grow brighter as Tiger's kunai cut the side of his throat a bit, drawing the first few beads of blood. His aura practically screamed of masochism as he drew a long blue tongue over his lips, still leering maliciously at Wolf.

"This game just got so much more fun. Won't you join, Itachi?"

"It seems as though…I have no choice in the matter."

Not half a second after Itachi had spoken those words, your limbs were suddenly weightless, floating in the air as if gravity had suddenly been turned off and the pressure had evaporated. But physics returned when your back collided roughly with something stiff but slightly malleable, and a small twinge of pain shot through your neck. The next moment there was a harsh impact and you felt your breath forced out of your lungs, so you weren't able to respond to the _'Oomph!' _sounding behind you.

With the small breath you had left you hissed and automatically grabbed at your neck area, leaping up and trying to figure out _what the hell_ had just happened. As far as you knew, a person can't just be standing in one place and then all of a sudden fly and crash into something. And get cut by something sharp. It just didn't work that way! Unless…maybe it was a genjutsu?

You frantically tried to digest your surroundings, feeling understandably disoriented and confused. What you saw didn't help with your mixed up bearings either. Kisame, Wolf, and Tiger were no longer directly in front of you, but off to your left, and Shikamaru and Kakashi were now directly in front of you, on the opposite side of the clearing. A low grunt came from behind you and you spun around, startled by the sound. Baboon was slowly picking himself up from the ground, brushing and picking at stray leaves and twigs that had gotten entangle within his uniform. His kunai lay forgotten on the ground, the tip glinting with a dark shade of cherry red. _Wait…_ Your hand drew away from your neck and stopped in front of your eyes. The black glove, encasing slender fingers, was damp at the tips and smelled metallic. You rubbed your hand on the silver chest plate protecting your heart, leaving a sheer red streak on the armor. Yes, definitely blood.

Said heart began to thump loudly against your ribs when you realized how close you had been to losing your life. How close you had been to losing your life at the hands of a _comrade. _In that split second of stupefaction, of your absolute carelessness, you had almost _died_. Everything you had been working for, striving for, training for, could have been in utter vain if only that kunai had cut at the front of your throat rather than the muscled side. Was this fate's inarticulate way of reminding you, that you had no control over your life, have never had control over it? That you were merely a pawn in a game of shogi, one that wouldn't be missed if there was a sacrifice required? Because there were plenty of other pawns to protect the king, and a nix-one would barely be noticed…

Baboon lightly traced his fingers over the shallow cut on your neck and muttered a soft waved your hand, telling him that it wasn't an issue, and turned your fingers to point towards Itachi.

Itachi was standing where you had been positioned only a few minutes ago. You were standing where Itachi and Baboon had been. Itachi was staring at you and Baboon, expression stoic and unreadable. The two of you were staring back at him, flustered and realization dawning on your faces.

Somehow, Itachi had managed to switch positions with you in the blink of an eye, throwing you into Baboons body and his kunai. Undoubtedly, his goal had been to eliminate both of his opponents in one move- killing two birds with one stone, as they say. By throwing you into Baboon, he was expecting the kunai to slit your throat and let all the red life-water flow out of the wound. Baboon would be devastated, furious, and anguished at the fact that he had killed his own teammate, and would let his turbulent emotions get the best of him. He would attack in blind fury, and that, would be the end of Baboon.

Itachi had a sick and twisted mind.

Taking a shaky breath to muster up your courage, you crouched and placed your hand on Baboon's hip, signaling an impending attack. You didn't even feel him respond as he shifted his weight so that he was balanced in an impeccable battle stance, because you had already sped off in Itachi's direction, eyes never leaving his as you drew your katana- it's now or never, right?

* * *

><p>Physics had once again failed you. That would make it one, two- too many times that it's happened. Your brain felt like it would split in half with all the disbelieving images it was receiving from your eyes.<p>

When you had swung your katana down on an unmoving Itachi's shoulder, you expected what any other person would. See a spray of blood that would splatter everything around it, feel the rough tug of your blade as relentlessly cut through body tissue, and hear a shriek of agony. That was normal. But no, normalcy just didn't want to grace you with his presence today. He was off on an excursion, perhaps enjoying what little vacation he would be able to glean from the situation. Instead of the blood and the screaming, what you experienced was, put simply, a wall. Your blade swung down onto Itachi's shoulder, yes, but it _stayed there_. It didn't cut into his muscles, or even his skin. The only thing that you had cut was that style-offending cloak of his.

He didn't flinch, he didn't bleed, he didn't scream. And you were just standing there, unable to do anything but stare wide-eyed into Itachi's sharingan, the sharp edge of your blade still roughly digging into his skin (or, at least, you hoped) but not producing any results. Ohh fuck.

A cold hand covered your hands that were tightly grasping the hilt of your katana, making you flinch and avert your gaze. Sickly, pale fingers with rich, midnight navy painted across their tips gripped tightly, making you narrow your eyes in discomfort. Another hand came up to seize the blade running across his shoulder, though once again he was unharmed, even as the sharp, cutting edge pressed deeply into his flesh.

All in one motion, Itachi fluidly spun your katana out of your grip and planted a sturdy foot in your abdomen, sending you flying into the nearest tree. Unfazed by his own cruelty, Itachi held the sword in his hands, and stroked its gleaming metal as though he was caressing a lover. You gritted your teeth at the sight, picking your body up instantly and growling. It was the most blatant sort of insult and mockery when an enemy procured your katana from your grasp, and it was an action associated with that of rape if the enemy even _touched_ the blade itself.

And right now, Itachi was all over your katana. _Your_ katana. _YOUR-_

"I'm going to kill you with your sword."

You barely heard the words spoken in a low and unwavering voice, because the blood in your ears was rushing and pounding so heavily that you were nearly deaf. The sight of Itachi's murderous hands stroking the thin but strong metal of your katana positively enraged you. You equated your katana as something of a family member: it wasn't like a mother or a daughter, but perhaps more of a sister or a brother. And there was no way you were going to sit quietly as a family member was defiled right in front of you. That katana belonged in your hands and yours only, and you were going to completely disregard Itachi's words and turn the tables on him.

The tree that you crashed into served much like the wall of the pool to a swimmer; you placed your feet on the trunk and coiled your legs, automatically springing away when your muscles began to quiver with strain. The next moment you were right next to Itachi, leg lifted in a perfect split. If its path of flight had continued unobstructed, your foot would most definiately given Itachi a pounding headache and head trauma, but his forearm was there, defending him. The glint of metal from your peripheral vision warned you of an oncoming threat, and you just managed to dodge the tip of your sword as Itachi stabbed it at you. His fluid movements told a story- he knew what he was doing, and he was rather adept at wielding a weapon. Which made battling him all the more difficult.

It was like this for the next few minutes. You were dashing in, attempting a strike, then retreating again as Itachi avoided your hit and retaliated. It was absolutely maddening, the fact that you were unable to land a hit on the man. What drove you to near insanity, though, was his never-changing face, and that he didn't seem to need to exert himself at all to defend himself. He just stood there, expression stoic and body stiff, moving only when you launched yourself at him. There you were, sweating profusely and most likely nursing a few bruises, whilst he seemed to be in a state of utter boredom. Well, if he was bored, then it was definitely time to bring something more interesting to the game.

_Rat, dragon, boar, snake-_ your hands were a flurry of motion as they sped through the zodiac signs. Chakra flooded down your arm to pool in your right hand, forming a wild and frenzy glove of black energy, laced with threat.

"Kage Kyouran!"

Because you were darting at an inhuman speed directly for Itachi, arm drawn back and preparing for the assault, you almost missed Itachi's frozen face melt into something akin to horror. But you did see it, and it gave you an immense sort of satisfaction. Although the expression looked entirely misplaced on the cold man's visage, you considered it a sort of victory that he looked worried about his incoming fate.

You leapt towards the man, but the feral smile you'd felt tugging at your lips didn't persist for long as you drew closer and closer. Itachi's sickly white skin began to darken to a shade of healthy peach, his hair shortened dramatically, was pulled into a spiky ponytail, and lightened into a soft brown. The bags under his eyes vanished and the nose became more prominent. Needless to say you were confused, enough to pause in your mad dash towards him. You felt the chakra in your hand flicker uncertainly, fluctuating dangerously. You fought to control it, knowing that any change in your stability could result in a very terrible accident. But the last few shreds of your sanity were cut as Itachi's piercing red eyes morphed into wide, dark chocolate orbs and the parted mouth shouted something that nearly made you heart stop with fear. _"Stop! What are you doing, it's me!"_

Itachi became Shikamaru, and your surroundings shifted into something that was probably dull reality. His back was still pressed against the trunk of a tree, and his body was tense, but his hands were moving in rapid motion as you drew near.

Physics was turned back on, and normalcy ended his short coffee break. Your momentum was directed straight towards Shikamaru, and with such short space between the two of you there was no way to maneuver in a different direction. The force from your leap was so strong, so direct, that there was no exit. You heard the shouts-

"Stag, what are you doing!"

"Shikamaru, look out-"

"Shit, tha pup's gonna die!"

"Shikamaru-"

"Stag!"

You didn't feel the impact. You'd already closed your eyes and surrendered your body to whatever twisted game physics had decided to play with you today. If you ever survived this, mentally and physically, you decided that that was the one thing you were going to do.

Damn physics to hell.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think! Oh and also, I am toying with the idea of starting a Bleach story (Hitsugaya-centric) If there is anyone who wouldnt mind batting around a few ideas with me or Beta-ing, please message me!<p> 


	13. Update

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry about the false alarm yesterday, I accidentally clicked a wrong button while trying to navigate through my account :/

I'd like to let you guys know that I'm going to put Disillusioned Souls on a temporary hiatus. I've tried and tried to write the next few chapters, but all I've come up with are a couple measly paragraphs. My muse has left me and has yet to return! I promise I'm going to keep trying to write it, but for now there's going to be a small pause in the story.

Sorry about that everyone! Pleaaaasse don't hate me or ignore the story :C it needs some love!

xoxo Haiitachan


End file.
